


Черный спутник

by JurgenAnger



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Original Work
Genre: M/M, Poison, jailhouse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurgenAnger/pseuds/JurgenAnger
Summary: Принц в изгнании, игрок, лениво переставляющий фигуры в перерыве между партиями, и принц воров - арестант с рваными ноздрями и черными клеймами русской каторги. Противоположности не притягиваются, конечно, но - с любопытством смотрят друг на друга.





	Черный спутник

**Author's Note:**

> Хороших детей через пропасть переводят ангелы, а таких, как ты…

Солнце низко уже стояло, но грело еще по-летнему. Вороны с граем катались с церковного купола, как дети с горки, и шлепались в небо, широко раскинув крылья. Которосль, река-капризуля, бойко гнала свои хладные струи, и в черной воде неслись один за другим золотые листья. Капрал Медянкин залюбовался собою в зеркальной глади, отставил ружье, приосанился, распушил усы. Жених!  
Пятеро арестантов не спеша чинили плотину, и работа их была лучшим примером, сколь эффективен рабский труд. Двое солдат, вместо того, чтобы следить за работой и вдохновлять, увлеченно трепались о бабах. Чуть поодаль трое уголовников раздавали карты – эти и работать не работали, но хоть не мешали. Принцы преступного мира соскучились в душном бараке и попросились с рабочими на плотину – подышать осенним лесом. Все трое блистали красотою – с вырванными ноздрями и пороховым «вор» на лбу и щеках. Медянкин отвернулся от горе-игроков, делая вид, что сих тунеядцев здесь нет, и хаос не торжествует над порядком. С этими связываться – себе дороже.   
Трое игроков разложили на рогожке огурчики, облупленные яички, здесь же высилась баклажка, по официальной версии – с квасом. Играли не на интерес, так, от скуки, и ставки делались мизерные. Полулежа, как аристократы на пикнике, бездельники наблюдали за работой товарищей – что может быть приятней – и вели неспешные разговоры.  
\- Тебе, Мора, год остался… - завистливо проговорил лобастый одноглазый Фома.  
\- Не считай, - вяло огрызнулся Мора, молодой цыган, тощий и грациозный, как помоечный кот. У него у единственного изуродованные ноздри были прикрыты повязкой.  
\- Мору небось Матрена выкупит, - ехидно предположил скуластый, рябой арестант по прозвищу Шило, - и до зимы он с нами не досидит.  
\- Не выкупит. И за то ей спасибо, что с вами, а не в Березове, - Мора еще более помрачнел. В лесу за плотиной хлопнуло несколько дальних выстрелов.  
\- Ссыльный князь охотится… - мечтательно произнес капрал Медянкин, - волшебная жизнь у старого хрена.  
\- А ты, Мора, как освободишься, что делать-то будешь? С такой рожей не больно-то с барышнями… - не отставал Фома, - Нет доверия с такой-то рожей…  
\- Не в роже счастье, друг Фома, - с немецким акцентом почти пропел Мора и продолжал, произнося слова чисто, как благородный, - Ан фас можно и белилами замазать, а ноздри в Москве из гуттаперчи закажу – не отличишь. Да бабы, они не за рожу любят. Любезное обхождение и французская речь открывают почти все двери…  
\- Бабы любят ушами, - подтвердил Шило.  
\- Все любят ушами, - отвечал повеселевший Мора, - И бабы, и поповны, и купчихи, и недоросли дворянские. Но и кафтан попышнее не помешает.  
За плотиной, на краю леса показалась кавалькада – четверо всадников и свора собак.  
\- Старый князь, - неприязненно произнес Фома, - с охоты едет, хрен моржовый.  
\- Не окажет ли его светлость посильной помощи арестантам? – Мора поднялся, спрятал карты в карман и подобрал в траве суковатую палку, служившую ему вместо трости.  
\- Охолони! – капрал Медянкин всем корпусом развернулся к бездельникам, - Старый хрен собак на тебя спустит, и вся недолга. Он и не понимает-то по-нашему ни бельмеса.  
\- Князь немец? – с интересом спросил Мора.  
\- Хранцуз! – залился смехом Фома.  
\- И то и другое! – дополнил Шило. Мора непонимающе на них уставился.  
\- Дрянь человек этот князь, - объяснил капрал, - Кукиш у него вместо сердца. Получишь разве что плетей по больной спине. Не ходи, Мора.  
Кавалькада приближалась к плотине – впереди на вороном коне ехал, судя по надменной физиономии, сам князь – седой носатый старик с соколом на перчатке. За ним гарцевал юный изящный поручик, следом плелись верхом два егеря в ожерельях из убитых уток. Свора охотничьих собак уже взбежала на плотину и принялась радостно брехать на рабочих. Рабочие предусмотрительно вооружились – кто ломом, кто камнем, кто палкой.  
\- Ох, беда! – капрал Медянкин метнулся навстречу своре, - Не трожь собак, демоны! Вам за этих уродов немецких три шкуры спустят!  
\- Кто не рискует, тот не играет, - вдохновенно изрек Мора, - Учитесь, пока я жив.  
И молодой цыган, опираясь на свою импровизированную трость, двинулся к плотине летящей походкой – так камергер плывет к гостям по зеркальному паркету парадной залы.  
\- Щеголь, - презрительно процедил Шило, - будет плетка по тебе плясать…  
Мора взошел на плотину. Капрал тем временем бессильно махал руками на самозабвенно брешущих собак. Мора издал тихий, почти неслышный свист – собаки замолкли и окружили его, дружелюбно виляя хвостами.   
\- Цыган, - понимающе пробормотал капрал, отходя от греха подальше, - слово знает.  
Всадники остановились – Мора преграждал им путь, и сложно было объехать его, не замаравшись. Князь смотрел мимо, на черную гладь плотины, презрительно скривив губы, сокол в черной шапочке сидел на его руке, как приклеенный. Мора потрепал по загривку ближайшую собаку – та одобрительно вякнула – поклонился и произнес по-немецки, глядя на старика смело и весело:  
\- Рад приветствовать вашу светлость.  
Глаза князя, черные и блестящие, как вода речки Которосли, широко раскрылись и уставились на цыгана.  
\- Вижу, что человек вы добрый, не откажите в помощи бедным арестантам, - так же по-немецки продолжил Мора. Собака ткнулась носом в его руку, цыган машинально почесал за шелковистым ухом.  
\- Я – человек добрый? – воскликнул старик то ли весело, то ли сердито, и Мора порадовался, что угадал с языком, - Да мною ваши бабы детей пугают! Где ты доброту увидел, дубина?  
\- Вы добрый человек, ваша светлость, - Мора осмелился коснуться морды вороной лошади, - если ездите без трензеля и без шпор. Может, и не к людям – но к лошадям вы добры. А твари бессловесные заслуживают большего сострадания, нежели мы, грешные.  
\- Коня не трогай, чумазый, - поморщился князь, - Чего тебе нужно? Деньги?  
Мора отступил на шаг, с усилием выпрямил как только можно больную спину и прочитал нараспев:  
Prince clément, or vous plaise savoir   
Que j'entends mout et n'ai sens ne savoir :   
Partial suis, à toutes lois commun.   
Que sais-je plus ? Quoi ? Les gages ravoir,   
Bien recueilli, débouté de chacun. *

(* Милосердный принц, как вам нравится то,  
Что я понимаю, не видя смысла и не зная?  
Я – вне всех правил, но подчиняюсь всем законам.  
Что делать мне еще? Что? Заключать новое пари.  
Принятый всеми, и отвергнутый каждым.)

\- Уже пятнадцать лет я не Prince clement… Возьми, заработал, - в руке князя блеснула монета – Мора поймал ее на лету и тут же спрятал за щеку.  
\- Благодарю, ваша светлость!  
\- Не светлость я больше, сказано же тебе, - проворчал старик, - За что ты сидишь, арестант?  
\- Боюсь разгневать вашу светлость, но примерно за то же, что и вы. Фортуну в руках не удержал…  
\- Дурак! – расхохотался князь, - Ты развлек меня. Теперь дай проехать, и не трогай больше моих собак.  
Мора отошел с плотины, пряча усмешку, и кавалькада двинулась было мимо, но князь остановил коня, повернулся в седле и спросил:  
\- Почему они работают, а ты нет? – и указал на рабочих.  
\- Нам нельзя, закон не велит, - развел руками Мора с деланным смущением.  
\- Ты, поди, для них тоже – светлость? – насмешливо поинтересовался князь.  
\- Тогда уж скорее виконт…  
Князь фыркнул, и вороной конь унес его прочь. Проехали мимо изящный поручик и егеря, увешанные утками. Мора вернулся к Фоме и Шилу, показал монету и снова спрятал:  
\- Что, съели?  
\- Ефимка… - убито протянул Фома.  
\- Проиграл, подставляй лоб, - обрадовался Шило.  
\- Врешь, ты ставил на плеть, а я на собак – оба проиграли.

Миновала неделя, летнее тепло схлынуло, как и не бывало, а зимняя одежда еще летом была почти вся проиграна Морой в карты. В тот вечер Шило с Фомой играли в своем углу в буру, Мора же, невезучий игрок, давно продулся и теперь объяснял шнырю, как следует правильно чинить малахай. Тулуп и онучи давно пали жертвой карточного долга.   
За окном лило как из ведра, студеный ветер задувал в крошечные, без стекол, оконца. Из щелей тянули сквозняки. Мора отправил восвояси шныря с малахаем, потянулся, подпрыгнул и вдруг повис, уцепившись за потолочную балку.  
\- Что это ты висишь? – спросил Фома, - К чему-то готовишься или так?  
\- Спине полезно, - пояснил Мора, - Хребет выпрямляю.  
\- Хочешь к Матрене красавчиком вернуться? – язвительно поинтересовался Шило.  
\- Прежнего не воротишь, друг Шило, - отвечал Мора, задумчиво болтая ногами в воздухе, - Но вернусь не кривым уродом, тоже дело.  
\- Про кривого урода поосторожнее! – проворчал Фома.  
По бараку, оглядываясь, пробирался караульный. Приятели спрятали карты, Мора выпустил балку и пружинисто приземлился на нары. Караульный приблизился, разглядел в зловонном сумраке Фому, Шило и Мору, расцвел и пролаял:  
\- Мора Михай!  
\- Я, начальник, - развязно отвечал Мора. Шило с Фомой переглянулись.  
\- Бери свой сидор и со мной, к капралу!  
\- Зачем вызывает? – спросил Мора с таким ненатуральным спокойствием, что Шило с Фомой переглянулись еще раз, Фома подмигнул единственным глазом, а Шило одними губами прошептал:  
\- Матрена…  
\- Не твое собачье дело, - добродушно ответствовал солдат, - ноги в руки и дуй за мной.  
Подкрался шнырь с малахаем:  
\- Мора, шапку-то?  
\- Шилу отдай, пусть плешь греет. Не поминайте лихом! - Мора подхватил свой тощий сидор и вместе с караульным удалился.  
\- Матрена… завистливо повторил Шило, - выкупила-таки свое нещечко.  
\- И проспорил ты мне, друг ситный, - проворковал Фома.  
\- Погоди, может, вернется, - возразил Шило без особой надежды.

\- Зачем звал, ваше благородие? – Мора шагнул в прокуренную караульню, огляделся – в сторожке присутствовал один лишь капрал Медянкин, чуть хмельной и с трубкой в зубах.  
\- А ты угадай! Свезло тебе, Мора Михай, выкупили тебя, ступай теперь на все четыре стороны.  
\- Кто? – севшим голосом проговорил Мора.  
\- А ты угадай! – повторил веселый капрал, - Вспомни, кому на плотине хранцузские вирши читал?   
Мора выдохнул – словно что-то умерло в нем, а что-то, наоборот, заиграло.  
\- Князь? Он изрядно расточителен для бедного ссыльного.  
\- Твой благодетель богат, как Крез, - усмехнулся нетрезвый капрал, - только выслушай напоследок один совет. Ты же из Москвы у нас, Мора? Вот и поезжай в свою Москву, на рассвете, как откроется переправа.   
\- А как же пасть в ноги благодетелю? Облобызать ручку?  
\- Вот-вот. Не лобызай. Я вижу, что парень ты непростой, но этот орешек не для твоих зубов.   
\- Вы, благородие ваше, неплохо знакомы с его светлостью?  
\- Видел возле князя молодого поручика? А год назад на его месте служил поручик Дурново, хороший мой знакомый. Князь сожрал его и не поперхнулся. Под судом сейчас поручик Дурново. И слуги бегмя бегут от старой сволочи… Говорю тебе, Мора, - не хочешь вернуться в острог – уезжай скорее в свою Москву.  
\- Премного благодарен за совет, - оскалил Мора белые зубы, - разрешите идти?  
\- Да ступай, - капрал отворил дверь, кликнул солдата:  
\- Иван, проводи его!

Постоялый двор, принадлежавший мещанину с благозвучным прозвищем Шкварня, пользовался в городе самой дурной репутацией. Для Моры же подобная слава была рекомендацией лучше некуда.   
Шкварня сперва скривился, завидев тюремную робу и страшную рожу Моры, но после душевной беседы и явления серебряного ефимка трактирщик оттаял душой. Была затоплена баня, нашлись и вещи на замену робе – не иначе, краденые, а также гребень, чемеричная вода и белила, милостиво пожертвованные прекрасной госпожой Шкварней, супругой трактирщика.   
Отмывшись и вычесав вшей, Мора с наслаждением облачился в не-тюремную одежду. На смену суковатой палке пришла некогда приличная, но теперь изрядно погрызенная собаками трость. Шкварня пытался было в погоне за пущей выгодой сосватать вчерашнему арестанту непотребную девку с губами, крашеными свеклой, но Мора девкой побрезговал. Подвиг воздержания пробудил нешуточное уважение в душе прекрасной госпожи Шкварни, и когда Мора, с замазанными белилами клеймами и с чистой тряпицей на носу, уселся за стол, хозяйка самолично, собственными белыми ручками метала на стол нехитрые яства. Сам Шкварня, встревоженный таким пробуждением внезапной симпатии, уселся на лавку в углу едальни и ревниво следил.  
\- Как же тебя зовут, парень, на самом-то деле? – интересовалась прекрасная трактирщица, - Ведь Мора – это же не имя? Так всех цыганов зовут.  
\- Любезная Лукерья Андреевна, - отвечал Мора, принимаясь за куриную ногу, - не имею сил вам врать. Конечно же, Мора – это не имя. В городе Кенигсберге звали меня Гийомом, да только тот Гийомка при облаве в реке утонул – одна шляпа приплыла. В городе Москве звали меня Виконтом, да только какой я теперь к чертовой бабушке виконт – без носа и с черной рожей. Так что придется побыть Морой, пока нос не отрастет.  
Хозяйка не стала спрашивать, как же отрастет нос – может, и сама догадалась, как.   
\- А скажи, любезная Лукерья Андреевна, что за человек ваш ссыльный князь? – поинтересовался Мора, прежде чем вонзить зубы в мясной расстегай, - И нет ли у него нужды в слугах? В псарях, например?  
\- Князь платит деньги только немцам, - из угла отозвался Шкварня, - наши все от него давно разбежались. А давеча, и верно, псарь у него помер – в кирхе ихней лежит. Только ты, Мора, и не суйся – не заработаешь ничего, да и не возьмут тебя, безносого.  
\- Ты же в Москве жил, Мора, неужели ты не знаешь, что за человек был князь? – жеманно спросила прекрасная госпожа Шкварня, сощурив мохнатые ресницы.  
\- В Москве тех князей хоть заешься. Этого – не видел.  
\- Наш-то непростой был. Если по-правильному говорить – он никакой и не князь, он – дюк.  
\- Индюк! – взоржал в своем углу Шкварня.  
\- Сам ты индюк! – разозлилась трактирщица.  
\- Я знаю, что есть дюк, любезная Лукерья Андреевна, - прервал перепалку Мора, - Дюк – он во Франции герцог.  
\- Не знаю я, кто он был во Франции, - все еще сердито продолжила госпожа Шкварня, - только к нам его привезли из Сибири. Я тогда девчонкой была, а матушка моя, земля ей пухом, видела, как этого самого дюка, - хозяйка покосилась на мужа, - этого дюка лакеи несли из саней на руках, как мешок сам знаешь с чем. А следом плелось его семейство, кубло змеиное.  
\- Помирал он, помирал – пару месяцев, да так и не помер, - припомнил Шкварня, - пастор над ним все сидел, в рай провожал.  
\- А из господ наших ни один не приехал к нему с визитом, - усмехнулась трактирщица, - все гнушались. Он же титула лишился и не дюк был более, даже не дворянин. А потом из столицы, от государыни-матушки Елисаветы, прибыл к нашему страдальцу личный царский врач господин Лесток. Полчаса пошептался с князем, и наш больной тут же выздоровел.   
\- А попозже из столицы прибыли подводы с дюковским добром. Мебель, картины, книги, сервизы, собаки, конь этот черный, Люцифер, на котором он ездит, - продолжил Шкварня.  
\- Тот конь околел, сейчас у него Люцифер-Второй, - поправила Шкварню жена.  
\- И господа сразу поспешили к дюку с визитами? – попробовал угадать Мора. От съеденного его неудержимо клонило в сон.  
\- И обрыбились! – торжествующе произнесла госпожа Шкварня, - Всем от ворот поворот. Мол, незачем вам к простому мужику, не дворянину и не князю, с визитами шастать. Так и дружит наш дюк теперь с одним купцом Затрапезным.  
\- В карты с ним по вечерам играет. И все выигрывает и выигрывает… - подмигнул Море Шкварня.  
\- Одного я не понял – зачем государыня личного лекаря к ссыльному отправила? – спросил Мора, - Помер бы – и хрен с ним?  
\- Ах, Мора, - лукаво улыбнулась прекрасная трактирщица, - А любовь? Дюк, конечно, старый дед и характер у него – говно на палке, но прежде-то он был красавец. У двух цариц в полюбовниках, говорят, состоял. Правда, давно – я тогда еще не родилась.  
Мора понял, что вот-вот уснет, поблагодарил хозяев и отправился спать. Ворочаясь на жестких досках, пожалел было, что отверг непотребную девку, но тут же припомнил, как долго лечился в Кенигсберге от триппера, выброшенный позорным недугом на обочину жизни. Если тело – ваш лучший и порой единственный инструмент, можно ли рисковать его здоровьем? Инструмент должен быть исправен.   
Мора задумался о своей судьбе – судьбе красавца, волею случая превращенного в посмешище. Как примет его Матрена – нищего, искалеченного, неспособного более очаровывать и пленять? Удастся ли восстановить свое положение? Сможет ли он, Мора, заниматься тем, что умел когда-то лучше всего? Мора не знал, чего больше боится – унизительной жалости, пренебрежения или насмешек. Ему не хотелось возвращаться к своим, к Матрене, таким, как сейчас – слабым, нищим, уродливым и беспомощным. Вот если бы где-то отлежаться, отдышаться, набраться сил – например, на службе у ссыльного князя. Но целование княжеской ручки представлялось теперь затеей завирательной и вовсе безнадежной. Конечно, попытка не пытка… Мора подумал, что неплохо бы заказать себе гуттаперчевый нос, вроде виденного как-то на одном сифилитике, только непременно большой, с горбинкой… Этот грядущий гуттаперчевый нос так согрел Море душу, что вчерашний арестант перестал ворочаться и сдался подступающему сну.

Наутро – едва солнце, как говорится, позолотило края туч – Мора простился с гостеприимными хозяевами и отправился на поиски счастья. Опираясь на трость, шел он по улице вдоль реки, и ступал так легко и по-кошачьи плавно, что девки с ведрами, обгоняя, норовили оглянуться и зыркнуть ему в лицо – и аж отпрыгивали в брызгах своих ведер, завидев повязку. «Нужен, нужен нос!» - думал Мора.  
Возле дома старого князя дежурили два солдата. Это был обычный купеческий дом, большой, конечно, но не замок и не дворец – окна глядели на Волгу, и в саду облетала листва. Мора подошел к солдату и спросил, дома ли хозяин, прекрасно понимая, что если хозяин и дома, никто его, Мору, не примет.  
\- Их светлости нет дома, гуляют, - отвечал солдат и собрался было добавить еще что-то, обидное, но тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник изящный поручик. С книгой в руке, с обескураженным лицом человека, только что вынырнувшего из воды, поручик зевнул, прикрывая книгой розовый рот, и уставился на Мору:  
\- Ты тот антик, что Ронсара на плотине читал?  
\- Тот самый, господин капитан-поручик, - смиренно отвечал Мора, потрясенный определением себя как «антика» и Вийона – как Ронсара.  
\- А что есть Prince clement?  
\- Милосердный герцог.  
\- Наш-то? Ага, сейчас! Так ты - цыган? – спросил поручик, прикидывая про себя что-то.  
\- Потомственный цыган Мора Михай, - склонился услужливо Мора, - Гадания, привороты, порча, сглаз…  
\- Увод коня… - продолжил поручик, - А можешь ты, цыган, девицу приворожить?  
\- Я же цыган, - ответствовал Мора, - приворожу вам кого угодно. Только доложите обо мне хозяину.  
\- Что я тебе – лакей? – поручик смешно сморщил нос, - Да и нет его дома. А что нужно для приворота?  
Мора собрался было ответить, что для приворота нужен непременно хрен моржовый, но тут ворота раскрылись и явилась процессия, одновременно величественная и забавная.  
Первым на вороном коне – на Люцифере-Втором – влетел старый князь, надменный и важный, как наследный принц. Следом на своих двоих вбежал красный солдат с ведром и с удочками – а коня ему не досталось. Из ведра свисали сомьи хвосты.  
\- С добрым утром, поручик, - поздоровался князь и тут увидел Мору, гнилым зубом торчащего возле крыльца. Вгляделся, близоруко прищурившись, и узнал:  
\- О, попрошайка – любитель поэзии! Что за нелегкая тебя принесла?  
Итак, князь по-русски все-таки говорил, но получалось у него из рук вон плохо. Мора еле разобрался в этом ворохе гортанно-рычащих и шипящих.  
\- Я осмелился выразить благодарность вашей светлости…  
\- Молчи! – старик спешился – вполне грациозно для своего возраста – и злобно сверкнул глазами на бедного Мору. Передал коня подоспевшему слуге и продолжил уже по-немецки:  
\- Ты погубишь мою репутацию!   
«Злодея?» - подумал Мора, но благоразумно промолчал.  
\- Идиотский спектакль! Старый гриб, попрошайка и вертухаи! Ступай за мной! Пропустите его, - приказал князь солдатам и вошел в дом. Мора поспешил за ним, поручик тоже. Старый князь пронесся по коридорам, и вихрем летел за ним роскошный плащ с лисьим подбоем – Мора еще подумал, как элегантно должен смотреться такой плащ на фоне удочки и банки с червями. В комнате – просторной, с окнами на реку и причудливым пюпитром для письма – князь остановился, сбросил на кресла свой дивный плащ и повернулся к Море:  
\- Ну – и?  
Поручик тоже вошел, бросил книгу, уселся в кресло и внимательно слушал – такова уж была его работа.  
\- Позвольте облобызать вашу руку, - начал Мора.  
\- Не дам. Мне лишаев твоих не хватало, - добродушно отвечал князь, - Дальше?  
\- Ваша светлость, разрешите отплатить вам за вашу доброту, - без особой надежды продолжил Мора, - Уверен, я смогу быть вам полезным.  
Мора смело глянул благодетелю в глаза – и увидел – страх? Отблеск – горечи ли, смерти – в черном зеркале. Тень пробежала по лицу князя, он словно припомнил что-то и произнес, обращаясь даже не к Море, а к кому-то в своей голове:  
\- У русских есть поговорка – на грабли не стоит наступать дважды. И еще – люди не прощают сделанного им добра. Так, кажется. Мне не нужна твоя благодарность. Ступай.   
\- Еще раз спасибо вам, Prince clement, - Мора поклонился как можно изысканнее, - Прощайте.  
И пошел было прочь.  
\- Кланяешься – как лакей, - проворчал князь, - Постой!  
Мора встал на пороге, повернулся. Князь спросил сердито:  
\- Откуда ты знаешь Вийона?  
\- Прослушал два курса в Кенигсбергской Альбертине, - признался Мора, и голос его зазвучал насмешливо и совсем уж непочтительно. В черных глазах князя заплясало адское пламя:  
\- Врешь! Какая фреска была на потолке в библиотеке?  
\- Тю! Баба в шлеме, на коне и с голым задом. Прошу прощения, ваша светлость…  
\- Минерва, болван, - старик вгляделся в Мору и – недоуменно, - но ты же – цыган?  
\- Мать моя была цыганка, ваша светлость, а отец – граф Делакруа, он хоть и не признал меня, но обучение мое исправно оплачивал.  
\- Де ла Кроа? – усмехнулся князь, - не Виллимом ли звали твоего отца?  
\- Нет, ваша светлость, то был Гастон Делакруа. Может, и сейчас еще живет в Кенигсберге.  
\- Знаешь, юноша, фамилии де ла Кроа не очень-то везет в этой дикой стране, особенно после смерти. Один лежит в стеклянном гробе уже полсотни лет, голова другого плавает в Кунсткамере в банке со спиртом… Может, стоит тебе вернуться на родину, в Кенигсберг, и не гневить бога?  
\- И рад бы, но нельзя, - Мора понизил голос, чтобы поручик не услышал, - ведь в Кенигсберге я убил человека.  
У князя стало такое лицо, что Мора забоялся – не хватит ли деда родимчик.  
\- Да ты врешь! Не может такого быть!  
\- Дурное дело нехитрое, - чуть смущенно отвечал Мора.  
\- Или ты шпион? Хотя кому это надо? Кому мы нужны? Все мои враги далеко, дальше, чем я, – один в Пелыме, другой в Березове. Третий в Соликамске, - Мора чутким ухом поймал паузу между вторым и третьим врагом, но не знал еще, к чему она – просто запомнил.  
\- Готов поспорить, ты толком не знаешь, с кем говоришь? – догадался князь, и Мора не без облегчения кивнул:  
\- Грешен, не знаю. Дик, туп, неразвит.  
\- Ничего, расскажут тебе, - старик явно повеселел, - Так ты хочешь остаться здесь?  
\- Если есть место псаря или конюха. Ваша светлость видели, как я обращаюсь с собаками.  
\- Надеюсь, у тебя и в самом деле нет лишая. Мой псарь, Франц Гинзберг, помер недавно. Повезло тебе, цыган. Ступай в дом через дорогу, к Готлибу, вон Булгаков тебя проводит.  
Поручик взвился в своем кресле и выкрикнул на плохом немецком:  
\- Князь, он же колодник! Цыганва! Рваные ноздри! Такой псарь всех собак, всех лошадей у вас сведет!  
\- Люди сами отдавали мне все, - по-русски шепнул ему Мора, - зачем красть, если дают и так?  
Старый князь расхохотался – как демон:  
\- Вот и следи, чтобы он никого не свел. Тебе за это платят. Проводи его к Готлибу.  
\- Я вам не лакей! – покраснел несчастный поручик.  
\- Ты мой тюремщик, мой цербер, мой мучитель. А теперь отведи этого le criminel к Готлибу. А я постараюсь за это время от тебя не сбежать.  
Мора вгляделся в профиль князя и понял наконец, какой формы гуттаперчевый нос будет заказывать.

Поручик и в самом деле проводил Мору – до ворот. Далее показал изящной ручкой направление, куда идти, и опять завел речь про привороты:  
\- Так ты мне и не ответил, что нужно, чтобы приворожить девицу?  
\- Платок или чулок искомой особы, еще лучше – волосы или кровь, - отвечал Мора.  
\- Вечером приду, погляжу, как ты устроился, - многозначительно пообещал поручик.  
\- Может, изволите выдать мне малую толику в счет будущего жалованья? – со сдержанной наглостью спросил Мора, и услышал в ответ:  
\- Вот вечером и получишь.  
Псарь Готлиб встретил Мору почти так же, как трактирщик Шкварня – сперва перекосился при виде завязанного носа, но тут в роли серебряного ефимка выступила немецкая речь. Сам Готлиб был из Кенигсберга, но уехал еще прежде Моры. Общих знакомых у них не нашлось, но и подернутые пылью городские сплетни Готлиб слушал, как новости.  
Вскоре Мора узнал, что вместо псарни им предстоит отправиться на кладбище – нести гроб безвременно усопшего Гинзберга. Немецкая речь ввела Готлиба в заблуждение, он отчего-то решил, что Мора такой же лютеранин, как и прочие слуги старого князя. Мора же в бога вообще не верил.  
Гроб несли шестеро – два псаря, два егеря и два конюха. Мора побоялся сперва за свою спину, но промолчал и не пожалел об этом – спине ничего не сделалось, зато на лютеранском кладбище попались на глаза примечательные персонажи. Первым персонажем была супруга пастора, красавица с кожей еще более темной, чем у самого Моры. Честно говоря, пасторша была черна как головешка, но красотою могла поспорить с Минервой на Кенигсбергском плафоне. Чуть поодаль от пасторши вился давешний поручик Булгаков, посылал красотке томные взгляды – и плевать, что похороны, горе, колокол звонит и всюду грязная земля. Стало ясно, на кого поручик так надеялся сделать приворот.  
Чуть позже Мора увидел и псарню – и понял, насколько хуже жилось ему в бараке по сравнению с княжескими собаками. Впрочем, вечером явился поручик и, действительно, выдал Море кое-что в счет жалования, частично восстановив справедливость. Идея приворота не оставляла поручика – он, и в самом деле, принес платок с вышитой латинской «С». Готлиб, по-русски понимавший так себе, посмотрел на обоих как на идиотов. Мора платок забрал, пообещал скорый результат – только плати – но делать, конечно же, никакого приворота не стал.

Наутро Мора отпросился у Готлиба якобы за вещами, но на самом деле собирался при помощи трактирщика Шкварни передать весточку – в Москву, Матрене, и кое-что из своего жалованья – для помощи арестантам.  
Солнце еще толком не взошло, брезжило за садом. Мора вышел на улицу, под мелкий дождик. Трость вязла в грязи. Перед домом князя стоял с потерянным видом юноша в немецкой одежде, тянул тощую шею, косился на солдат и ни на что не решался. Мора вспомнил себя не так давно, приблизился и спросил по-немецки, по внезапному вдохновению:  
\- Потерялся, любезный?  
\- Я ищу дом господина фон Биринга, - отвечал юноша. Лицо его, мелкое и круглое, как перепелиное яичко, было уже все в каплях дождя.  
\- Тут целый выводок этих фон Бирингов, но тебе, наверное, нужен старый князь?  
\- О, да!  
\- Поздравляю. Видишь солдат на крыльце? Они не пустят тебя. Еще и проверят, что у тебя в котомке, нет ли тайного письма от заговорщиков.  
Юноша неожиданно позеленел и чуть не сел в грязь. Потом зайцем припустил по улице – Мора догнал его и взял под руку:  
\- Отвечай, пока цел! Что ты хотел? Передать письмо? Или на словах что?  
\- Ты – лихой человек? – проблеял юноша. Заори он сейчас «караул» - и Мора отпустил бы его, но бедняга совсем пал духом и даже трясся.  
\- Было, да сплыло. Сейчас я слуга в этом доме, не шпион, не цербер, - Мора волей-неволей влек жертву туда, куда направлялся сам – к трактиру Шкварни, - Или ты хотел просить о чем-то князя?   
\- Мне говорили, что князь ваш живет свободно, ходит куда захочет…  
\- Он и ходит. С поручиком.  
\- Что в гости ездит и охотится…   
\- Тоже с поручиком. Или с гвардейцем.   
\- Но мне говорили… Выходит, меня обманули, - юноша в отчаянии закатил глаза, и Мора покрепче придержал его – не дай бог упадет в обморок, - Но граф так просил меня, а когда он просит, отказать невозможно…   
\- Где живет твой граф, в столице? – взвился Мора. Слово «граф» подействовало на него опьяняюще.  
\- В Соликамске…  
«Третий – в Соликамске» - и пауза, глубокая, как могила, перед словом «третий».  
Мора как на крыльях внес жертву в заведение Шкварни, не разжимая когтей, потребовал освободить для них укромный угол, вдвинул, как вещь, в этот угол своего спутника, уселся рядом и выпалил:  
\- Рассказывай. Иначе живым не уйдешь. Кто ты, что тебе нужно от князя?  
\- Я Юлиус Шмит, - признался юноша.  
\- Прекрасно! Просто блестяще! И что Юле Шмиту нужно от его бывшей светлости? Милостей? Или места?  
\- Ничего… Наш граф, когда узнал, куда я еду, просил передать одну записку. Он даже позволил прочитать, чтобы я знал, что это не заговор.  
\- И ты читал?  
\- Обязательно! Я все равно был против, но вы не знаете нашего графа! Если он просит, ну никак невозможно отказать…   
\- У тебя, значит, граф, а у меня князь… И что же в записке?  
\- Толком не помню, что-то о прощении. О том, что каждый наказан по-своему, и, вроде как, про мир на краю могилы.  
\- Отдавай записку и можешь быть свободен. Я сам передам ее, я кое-что должен князю, вот и сочтемся. И расскажи, что у тебя там за граф – имя-то было у него?  
\- Он не граф более, все мы просто зовем его так.  
\- Так и князь наш не князь.  
\- Граф Левольд, тоже ссыльный, но ему сидится хуже, чем вашему. Ему и вовсе нельзя гулять, только в церковь и обратно, под надзором поручика. Моя сестра замужем за тем поручиком. Если бы не она, меня и граф бы не уговорил.  
\- Амур у ней с графом? – попробовал угадать Мора.  
\- Что вы, граф старый! – Юля Шмит впервые улыбнулся, - Он очень милый человек, очень вежливый и любезный, но Полинька ему во внучки годится. У него и борода седая…  
\- И плешь, - дополнил Мора.  
\- Нет, плеши нет, - улыбаясь, отвечал горе-посланник, - у него длинные черные волосы. И дивные глаза.  
\- У нашего князя тоже дивные глаза – посмотрит – и можно уносить, - усмехнулся Мора, - давай записку и беги. Куда бежишь-то?  
\- На переправу. Я в Москву еду. А вы точно не шпион?  
\- Много ты видал шпионов с рваными ноздрями? Давай, на переправу опоздаешь.  
Юноша извлек из котомки потрепанное письмо, тщательно запечатанное. Мора глянул на печать – и верно, графский герб – и спрятал письмо за пазуху.  
\- Беги, несчастный, - Мора отвесил посланнику прощального шлепка, и юный Шмит с ускорением унесся на переправу. Мора же разыскал Шкварню, передал ему денег для арестантов и устное послание для Матрены – мол, жив, на свободе, приехать пока не могу – интересное дело наклевывается. 

Мора не был романтиком. И сладостные слова – «политика», «интрига» - не влекли его вовсе. И благодарности к старому князю он особой не испытывал – Мора прекрасно понимал, что свободой обязан случайному капризу старого скучающего бездельника. И на заработок большой на псарне надеяться было нечего. Но что-то брезжило любопытное во всей этой истории – внезапные совпадения в биографиях вчерашнего каторжника и поблекшей придворной звезды, страсть поручика к черной пасторше, нелепый Юля Шмит с письмом от графа Соликамского… Все это было – интересно. Сейчас, в паузе между острогом и возвращением в Москву, к Матрене, и новым гуттаперчевым носом – все это было забавно. Для Моры не было лучшего развлечения, чем «наиграться всласть ветром всех богов», играть в людей, как в шахматы, и князь, кажется, был такой же игрок – но сейчас, в перерыве между партиями, лишь лениво переставляющий фигуры.  
Осенняя ночь упала на землю. Мора неслышно вышел из своей каморки, без труда миновав храпящего Готлиба, и задворками пробрался к дому князя – невидимый в темноте. Больная спина без трости давала себя знать, но Мора двигался легко и плавно, как прежде – сливаясь с тенями и текуче огибая свет. Пройдя бесшумно княжеский сад, Мора встал напротив дома. Три окна светились, и одно из них было то самое, -окно той комнаты, где князь говорил с ним давеча. Мора ящерицей скользнул по цоколю, заглянул в окно – да, он угадал. Старый князь, в серебристом халате и войлочных туфлях, что-то писал на странном своем пюпитре. Зачеркивал, рвал бумагу, принимался снова. Отступал прочь, перебирая в руке драгоценные четки с бусинами причудливой формы, и каждая бусина в тех четках стоила как дом на берегу Волги. «Если он заорет, я снова окажусь в остроге» - подумал Мора, но интуиция отчетливо подсказала ему, что князь не заорет. Мора чуть поскребся по стеклу – князь повернулся к нему, как во сне. Ни страха, ни гнева не было в глазах его, он и Моры-то не видел, весь в своих мыслях. Мора толкнул раму, сел на подоконник, прижал палец у губам:  
\- Т-с-с…  
\- Чего тебе? – спросил старик сердито, но тихо, - Ты все-таки вор?  
\- Сегодня я ваш почтовый голубь. Один господин из Соликамска привез для вас записку, - Мора через комнату бросил князю письмо. Тот поймал – вот молодец! – вгляделся пристально в печать – цела ли? И чья она?  
\- Кто привез это? – старик приблизился к окну, почти касаясь Моры.  
\- Маленький пастор, он уже на пути в Москву. Он шел прямо в руки к вашей охране, и я решил, что лучше передам письмо сам.  
\- Спасибо, - глухо проговорил старый князь, - печать цела, выходит, ты письма не читал?  
\- А на что мне? Я лишь почтовый голубь.  
Князь отошел к пюпитру, сломал печать. Пробежал записку глазами – один раз, другой, третий – словно вбирая ее в себя, букву за буквой, затем поднес листок к танцующему пламени свечи. Бумага почернела и осыпалась прахом. Князь стоял неподвижно, глядя на бесценные свои четки, и угол рта его подергивался – то ли судорога, то ли такая злая улыбка.  
\- Если пожелаете, я могу передать ему ответ, - вкрадчивым шепотом подсказал Мора.  
Князь вздрогнул, поднял на него безумные свои глаза:  
\- Какой ответ? За две тысячи верст? В ссылку, минуя охрану?  
\- А что нет-то? Время только понадобится, - легко отвечал Мора, - Я должник ваш, передам, что прикажете. Я же не просто воришка, ваша светлость.  
\- Не стоит, - отмахнулся князь, - посланник ничего тебе не рассказывал?  
\- Так, пару слов. Наш ссыльный под строгой охраной, но супруга надзорного поручика, кажется, предана ему безоглядно. Еще посланец рассказывал, что у графа дивные глаза, длинные черные волосы и седая борода – и он очарователен, как сам дьявол. Вот такой портрет…  
\- У него - борода! – князь собрался было гулко расхохотаться, но сдержался и лишь хихикнул, - Впрочем, он это заслужил. Ступай, цыган, и спасибо тебе за письмо, - князь пошарил в кармане своего серебристого халата, извлек золотой червонец и бросил Море – тот поймал, - Ответа не будет.  
Мора угрем скользнул в окно, прикрыл за собой рамы, и прежним путем – по цоколю, через осенний сад, темными дворами – вернулся к себе, в душную каморку с храпящим Готлибом.

Неделю спустя Мора получил ответ от Матрены – «Делай как знаешь, я в тебя верю». А Мора давно уже делал – как знал. Наивный поручик захаживал к нему по вечерам, выспрашивал, когда проявится результат роковой присушки. Мора в платок с монограммой пару раз высморкался и выбросил в нужник, и зажил по принципу – «или осел помрет, или шах, или я». Поручику же посоветовал на месяц оставить в покое предмет своей страсти, чтобы не мешать действию колдовства. Готлиб интересовался, зачем поручик является по вечерам, и думал, видимо, что изящный кавалер имеет виды на самого Мору. Мора отвечал, что поручик дурак, верит в цыганскую магию и хочет, чтобы ему наколдовали удачу.   
Постигла Мору не чаянная уже радость – спина-чертовка перестала болеть. Трость стояла в углу, более не нужная, и молодой цыган, наконец-то распрямившись, вихрем носился между каморкой своею, псарней и трактиром Шкварни.  
Ударил первый морозец, грязь подмерзла, лужи подернулись тонкой корочкой льда. Во дворе перед конюшней старый князь тренировал Люцифера-Второго. В окнах краснели испитые рожи молодых князей – наследнички то ли боялись, то ли надеялись – не грохнется ли папаша на землю из рискованной песады. Но папаша держался в седле, как влитой, словно позировал для конной статуи. Мора вышел из псарни с легавой на поводу и невольно залюбовался. Конь стоял на задних ногах – свечкой, и князь удерживал в повиновении эту величественную и немного жуткую фигуру. Наконец передние копыта Люцифера коснулись земли, напряжение схлынуло и красные рожи наследников убрались из окон. Мора собрался было уводить пса, но князь окликнул его из седла:  
\- Куда ты ведешь Выбегая?  
\- Запаршивел, ваша светлость. Увожу его, чтобы всю свору не перепортил.  
\- И что будешь с ним делать?  
\- Запру отдельно, пока не вылечится.  
Князь спешился и передал поводья конюху.  
\- Булгаков, подойдите! – позвал старик, и поручик с обычным своим недоуменным лицом сбежал к нему с крыльца, - Подайте мне свой пистолет, чтобы за ружьем не бегать. Да не бойтесь вы, Булгаков, я же не в вас собираюсь…  
Князь взял из рук поручика пистолет и, почти не целясь, выстрелил в пса. Бедняга Выбегай и не понял, что с ним случилось.  
\- Закопай подальше от псарни, - бросил старик Море, вернул поручику пистолет и пошел вслед за конюхом, уводившим в стойло Люцифера-Второго.

Когда Мора уже утрамбовал и заравнивал яму за сараями, к нему подошел младший конюх:  
\- За что он Выбегая-то, старый черт?  
\- Да он, в общем-то, прав, - отвечал Мора, - паршивая собака всю свору могла перепортить. Ты-то зачем пришел?   
\- Хозяин велел кликнуть тебя. Он возле Люцифера, ты иди, а я заровняю.  
Мора направился на конюшню. Старик обретался рядом со своим вороным сокровищем, конюхи шурудились где-то поодаль, не видно их было и не слышно.  
\- Подойди, - приказал князь, - ближе, не бойся.  
Мора приблизился. Старый князь смотрел на него сверху вниз, нервно играя стеком:  
\- Помнишь, что ты предлагал мне, почтовый голубь? Это возможно еще?  
\- Передать письмо? – вспомнил Мора, - Да, ваша светлость. Только лед должен встать, пока что грязи много на дорогах и переправы нет.  
\- Я больше не светлость, - с каким-то отчаянием произнес князь, - но черт с ним. Ты сам поедешь?  
\- Сам не справлюсь, спина батогами бита. Но человек надежный поедет.   
\- А не примется он потом болтать, надежный твой?  
Мора криво улыбнулся и потянул из рукава шелковый шнурок:  
\- Не только вы, ваша светлость, убиваете паршивых собак. Будет болтать – примерит этот вот галстук.  
\- Ты, верно, и денег не возьмешь с меня? Все расплачиваешься за свою свободу?  
\- Не возьму, ваша светлость. Разве что расходы накладные… - Мора справедливо прикинул, что накладные расходы – понятие поистине всеобъемлющее.  
\- Так не годится, - старик нахмурил темные, словно углем начерченные брови, - Из ничего и выйдет ничего. Расходы твои будут возмещены, а если передашь письмо и привезешь ответ, - в руках князя появились чудесные четки, и Мора увидел их вблизи – и бриллиантовые бусины были, и рубиновые, и украшенные изумрудами. Но удивительнее всего были бусины мутно-розового камня в золотой оправе. Однажды Мора видел уже такой камень.   
Князь взялся за рубиновую бусину, покрутил ее в пальцах:  
\- На один такой шарик можно купить двух моих Люциферов, - Люцифер недовольно пряданул ушами, - Или дом в Москве.  
\- А розовый шарик подарит разве что царствие божие какому-нибудь несчастному, - не удержался Мора. Князь в который раз взглянул на него с любопытством:  
\- И верно, ты не просто воришка! Но это очень старая игрушка, наверняка все выдохлось.  
\- Я знавал господина, носившего перстень с таким камнем. Поверьте, ваша светлость, ничего там не выдохлось. А ведь человек, делавший начинку для этих камней, умер лет двадцать назад. Был в Петербурге один кавалер, знавший секрет аква тофана и противоядия Митридата, но, говорят, от плахи противоядие его не спасло.  
\- Этот дурак сидит сейчас в Соликамске и пишет мне слезные записки, - сердито пробормотал князь и криво усмехнулся, - Старый болван…  
\- Друг вашей светлости поистине гений.  
\- Может, Рейнгольд и гений, кто его знает. Но он мне не друг. В любом случае, розовую бусину я обещать тебе не буду. Привезешь ответ – получишь любую другую.   
\- Я дам вам знать, когда все будет готово, - пообещал Мора и поклонился. Люцифер переступил ногами и заржал.  
\- Ты кланяешься как лакей, - брюзгливо произнес князь, - поучись хоть у Булгакова, когда он прыгает перед своей черной Венерой. Впрочем, ты-то не кавалер и вряд ли за него сойдешь.  
\- Вы добрый человек, ваша светлость, - ехидно сказал Мора, и князь отвечал благодушно:  
\- Я и не скрываю. Иди же, а то решат, что я и тебя застрелил, как Выбегая.

Через Шкварню Мора передал для Матрены очередное послание с просьбой прислать надежного гончего, оставил пожертвование для приятелей-арестантов и с легким сердцем направился из трактира к себе в каморку, под крылышко к Готлибу.  
Возле дома Мору ожидала черная Венера – пасторша, объект мучительной неразделенной страсти поручика Булгакова. Мора поздоровался и хотел было пройти мимо, но пасторша – и бог ведь знает, как ее зовут! – ухватила его за рукав:  
\- Постой, цыган!  
\- Что вам угодно, прекрасная госпожа?  
\- Я слышала, поручик велел тебе ворожить на меня?  
Мора рассмеялся:  
\- Может, и велел, да только я не ворожил. Деньги с поручика взял, грешен, и на том все. Не все цыгане колдуют, но деньги у дураков все берут. Я даже не знаю, как вас звать, госпожа – как же мне ворожить на вас?  
\- Звать меня Софьей, - представилась черная пасторша, - А ты Мора, верно?  
\- Верно, красавица. Ступайте себе спокойно, к мужу, к деткам – я хоть и цыган, но колдун никудышный. И умел бы что-то такое – не стал бы губить вашу жизнь ради такой ничтожной личности, как наш поручик.  
\- Спасибо, Мора, - красавица судорожно сжала руки под шалью, - Спасибо тебе…  
\- Да за что, я же ничего не сделал?  
\- Вот за это и спасибо.

Выпал снег, и лед встал на реке. Прибыл из Москвы гончий – молодой неразговорчивый парень. Мора принял от старого князя письмо, запечатанное герцогским орлом, и с тем письмом гончий отбыл в Соликамск на своей приземистой мохнатой лошадке. Мора переживал – не сожрут ли посланника волки, не убьют ли разбойники, но гончий, видать, был разбойник самый пущий – и сам вернулся, и ответ привез.  
\- Что граф? Обрадовался? – выспрашивал у посланца Мора – очень его интересовал загадочный Соликамский граф, знаток аква тофаны и противоядия Митридата.  
\- Обрадовался… - отвечал гонец, с ухмылкой пересчитывая княжеские червонцы – свой гонорар, - Как увидел печать на письме, упал.  
\- Помер? – ужаснулся Мора.  
\- Не, в омморок. Он вроде тебя, немочь бледная, вот и не вынес.  
\- И каков он, тот граф?  
\- Да никаков. Старый, носатый, глаза как у хворой собаки. Манерный, как барышня. А князь твой пишет ему - заговор умыслил, не иначе?  
\- Не твое дело, - сурово ответствовал Мора, - попробуй, начни болтать – за мной не заржавеет.  
\- Да я что, я ничего… - поспешно отмахнулся гончий, - я уж и забыл обо всем, Виконт.  
\- Я более не Виконт, - отвечал Мора, и невольно припомнил старого князя, его горькое «Я больше не светлость», - расскажи мне, как охраняют ссыльного, а то, может, придется и мне туда ехать.  
\- Да кому он нужен? Я спокойно зашел, меня девчонка привела. Девчонка – жена тамошнего поручика, но с графом у нее то ли амур, то ли платит он ей. Если сам поедешь – разыщи эту Полиньку, и считай, дело сделано – она и письмо передаст, и ответ принесет. Солдаты стоят, конечно, но сам понимаешь, чему они мешают?  
Мора спрятал за пазуху запечатанное письмо и извлек клочок бумаги:  
\- Не в службу а в дружбу, передай Матрене эту цидулку.  
\- Когда это Матрена стала грамотной?  
\- Это рисунок.  
На лице гонца отразилась гамма чувств, и Мора разрешил:  
\- Можешь посмотреть. Все равно же не утерпишь.  
Гонец развернул листок, посмотрел, перевернул вверх ногами:  
\- Это что? Нос?  
\- Он самый. Нет здесь мастера, чтобы такой сделать. Один доктор на весь город, да и тот только князю нашему кровь отворяет.  
\- Чудной ты парень, Мора… Все ходят без носа, а тебе подавай.  
Мора пожал плечами. Не только грядущий нос занимал его мысли – аква тофана и противоядие Митридата лишили покоя молодого проходимца. Ведь если граф жив, а не окончил грешную жизнь на плахе – наверняка есть способ выведать секрет и одного, и другого зелья. А подобные знания неизмеримо повысят ценность своего обладателя на рынке преступного мира. «Прожектер ты, Мора» - укорял сам себя цыган. – «Как ты узнаешь секрет? Так тебе его и сказали – за какие шиши? Да и граф старый, того и гляди помрет…»

В вечернем небе мерцали звезды, снег воздушными шапками лежал на крышах. На заборе орала бессонная ворона. Из псарни раздавался дружный лай – собаки заслышали шаги одинокого прохожего. Дверь конюшни была приоткрыта – из щели валил пар и на снегу лежала полоска света. Слышались смех, голоса и нестройный звук музыкального инструмента – слуги праздновали окончание рабочей недели.  
Князь тихо вошел в конюшню и остановился на пороге. Если ваш дом – кубло змей, и каждый вечер наготове скандал, истерика или даже драка, имеет смысл проводить вечера в гостях, а за неимением приглашений – хоть на конюшне с Люцифером.  
Слуги так увлеклись, что пропустили явление хозяина. Псари и конюхи собрались полукругом и слушали Мору, бренчавшего на расстроенной мандолине с некуртуазным энтузиазмом. Кое-кто отбивал такт по деревянной перегородке, а Готлиб даже пытался подпевать. Мора пел по-русски, но Готлибу и это не мешало. Странная то была песня.  
От большого ума лишь сума да тюрьма  
От лихой головы лишь канавы и рвы  
От красивой души только струпья и вши  
От вселенской любви только морды в крови  
В простыне на ветру по росе поутру  
От бесплодных идей до бесплотных гостей  
От накрытых столов до пробитых голов  
От закрытых дверей до зарытых зверей…  
Мора поднял голову, увидал князя и тут же перестал петь.  
\- Продолжай, цыган, что же ты замолчал? – ободряюще произнес старик, - твоя ария не лишена смысла.  
Но Мора не решился продолжать, и слуги потихоньку засобирались по домам. Готлиб взял мандолину, отыскал свою шапку и обернулся к Море:  
\- Идем?  
\- Погоди, я догоню, - отвечал Мора.  
Князь опять остался один на один со своим Люцифером-Вторым, и Мора змейкой просочился в денник:  
\- Зима, ваша светлость. Мороз. Больше не выйдет у меня в окошко забраться.   
\- Прибыл твой посыльный? – с деланным безразличием спросил князь, но пальцы его, перебиравшие конскую гриву, мелко задрожали.  
\- Прибыл, ваша светлость, - Мора извлек из-за пазухи письмо и отдал с полупоклоном. Князь сломал печать, пробежал письмо глазами и спрятал за манжет:  
\- Идиот…  
Мора поднял брови.  
\- Не ты - Рейнгольд. Несчастный, ни на что не способный, беспомощный идиот… Все бы отдал, лишь бы увидеть его с бородой.  
Мора кашлянул – напомнил о себе. Князь расцепил четки:  
\- Ну же, выбирай!  
\- Я хотел бы розовую.  
\- Она же ничего не стоит! И я не возьму грех на душу – бери любую другую.  
Мора указал на зеленую бусину, тут же ее получил – и на всякий случай спрятал за щеку.  
\- Вот видишь, - поучительно произнес старый князь, - а ты хотел взять розовую. Назавтра тебя бы отпевали.  
\- Вовсе нет, - осмелился возразить Мора, - я видел подобные камни, там так все притерто, что хоть в рот клади, хоть в воду – ничего не упустят.  
Князь задумчиво перекатывал четки в пальцах:  
\- Ты, наверное, уже понял, чей это подарок?  
\- У вашего друга прекрасный вкус и светлая голова, - искренне признался Мора – граф заочно был ему симпатичен.  
\- Не успел пропеть петух, как этот друг трижды отрекся, что знать меня не знает. И исшед вон, плакася горько – так, кажется, сказано в Писании. Эпибалон эклаен…  
\- Не верю в бога, - пожал плечами Мора.  
\- И нечем тут гордиться. В моем приговоре первое обвинение было – что в церковь не ходил. Ну, что правда, то правда. Ступай, Мора, спасибо тебе за службу.  
\- Всегда к услугам вашей светлости, - Мора поклонился и выскользнул из конюшни. Князь же вытащил письмо из-за манжета, прочел еще раз, нервно смял листок и произнес горестно:  
\- Эпибалон эклаен…  
Последний дежурный конюх, оставшийся в конюшне, решил, что хозяин призывает дьявола.

К Готлибу в гости пришла дама. Не девка с губами, крашеными свеклой, именно дама – в шляпе, в немецком платье, в очках, и с книжкой. Море до смерти хотелось узнать, что они собираются делать с этой книжкой, но остаться в каморке было никак нельзя.   
Накинув тулуп и шапку, Мора вышел на улицу – шел мокрый снег. Тулуп под снегом мгновенно отяжелел и повис. Мора собирался было к Шкварне, но представил, как поплетется в мокром тулупе туда, потом в мокром и уже холодном тулупе – обратно. К тому же прекрасная трактирщица настолько впечатлилась щепетильностью нашего героя в вопросах пола, что закрутила с ним жаркий тайный роман, и появилась закономерная проблема – не раскрыть ненароком свои секреты господину Шкварне. Потому что получить дрыном поперек хребта Мора пока не был готов.  
Поблуждав по задворкам, Мора зашел в немецкую кирху. Пересидеть визит дамы можно было и тут. Мора уселся на лавку, задумался: «Цыган-лютеранин… Вот была бы игра природы…»  
\- Здравствуйте, Мора, - послышался тихий голос. Совсем рядом на лавке сидела черная пасторша, прекрасная и печальная, но Мора в мыслях своих о монструозном цыгане-лютеранине ее не заметил.  
\- Здравствуйте, госпожа Софья, - поздоровался Мора.  
\- Я и не знала, что вы тоже верующий.  
Мора решил не разочаровывать ее и подтвердил – да, верующий, тем более, что утонувший в Кенигсберге Гийомка был вроде католик. Пасторша сняла лопнувшую перчатку – ладошка у нее была чудная, нежно-розовая. На безымянном пальце поблескивало колечко.  
\- Не досаждает вам больше наш поручик? – спросил Мора, чтоб поддержать беседу и потихоньку увести разговор от религии.  
\- Куда там… Еще хуже лезет. Беда мне с этими поручиками – сначала Дурново сватался, предшественник этого, нынешнего, потом Дурново отослали – проклятый Булгаков явился, чеснок липучий, - пасторша с отчаянием глянула на Мору, и тот вдруг увидел, что лет ей много – к сорока, и морщинки у глаз, а сами глаза зеленые.  
\- Так скажите мужу, он отвадит поручика, - предложил Мора.  
\- Знаешь, кто мой муж? Пастор, - тихо, обреченно отвечала черная Венера, - что он может? Я сама его оберегаю. Я и в ссылку за ним поехала, он - за герцогом, а я – за ним. Я же горничной была при старой герцогине.   
\- При ком? – не понял Мора.  
\- При жене хозяина. Мне шестнадцать было, девчонка совсем, могла остаться в столице, какой-нибудь барыне пятки чесать. Нет, понесло дуру в Сибирь, пастор мой не смог герцога оставить, а я – его. Писать он меня учил, считать, звезды показывал… - в зеленых глазах пасторши стояли драгоценные слезы.  
\- Не плачьте, Софьюшка, - Море сделалось жаль ее, - я сделаю поручику отворот, и он отстанет.  
\- Вы же не умеете, - жалко улыбнулась пасторша.  
\- Тут колдовства и не нужно, достаточно смекалки, - Мора ободряюще подмигнул, - увидите, поручик про вас и думать забудет. А герцог – это наш князь?  
\- Он герцог. Здесь провинция, люди не знают таких титулов. Впрочем, он теперь никто, - красавица вздохнула, - а герцогиня давно сошла с ума, с тех пор, как герцога арестовали и она бежала за солдатами – босиком по снегу. С тех пор она все прядет, как паучиха, и молится.   
\- Так вы из столицы – в Сибирь, а потом – к нам, сюда? Тяжело было, наверное?  
\- А вы как думаете? Холод, ветер, грязь, дорога. Приставака Дурново, безумная герцогиня, три герцога – один злюка и два пьяницы, и дурак врач, и болван пастор, который в упор меня не видел! – пасторша сжала розовый кулачок, и колечко заиграло.  
\- И вы служили герцогине еще в столице?  
\- Недолго, - чуть удивленно отвечала пасторша.  
\- А не захаживал ли к вашим хозяевам граф Левольд?   
\- Ну, бывал и такой. Щеголь придворный. А на что он вам?  
\- Дело в том, Софьюшка, что он мой папаша, - с внезапным вдохновением выпалил Мора, - он, конечно, не признавал меня, и в судьбе моей почти не участвовал. Но так хотелось бы сироте услышать хоть что-нибудь о покойном родителе!  
\- Он помер? – огорчилась Софья, - Вот жалость… Я почти ничего не знаю – я же служила герцогине, в ее покоях. Ну что вам сказать? Родитель ваш очень дружен был с герцогом, и был ну такой весь из себя любезный кавалер, такой… Как игрушка. Знаете, есть фарфоровые куколки, которых ставят на камин? Ваш отец был самый красивый мужчина из всех, кого я когда-либо видела. Но будь у вас нос, вы были бы вылитый папаша. У вас его глаза и такие же брови, и он так же, как вы, рисовал на лице белилами эдакую непроницаемую маску – словно прятал за нею что-то.  
\- Я прячу клейма, - признался Мора, - и надеялся прежде, что это не очень заметно.  
\- Что вы, почти не заметно. Подберите пудру потемнее, и никто не догадается. Просто у меня острый глаз. Надо же, вы байстрюк Левольда…  
\- Не выдавайте мою тайну, - взмолился Мора, в глубине души надеясь, что пасторша всем разболтает, - И я навеки отважу от вас поручика.  
\- О, я буду молчать! – пасторша сжала кулачки, - Только избавьте меня от Булгакова! Я сперва не верила, но если Левольд ваш отец, вы справитесь!  
\- Т-с-с, это тайна, - напомнил Мора, - а что, граф был так умен?  
\- Не умен, но гений интриги. Все его друзья между собою были врагами.  
\- А говорили, что не помните ничего. Спасибо вам, Софьюшка, за доброе слово - про папашу, - Мора не удержался, поцеловал розовую ладошку. Интересно, та дама еще у Готлиба или можно возвращаться? И пригодилась ли им книга?

На другой день Мора взял на поводок легавого Балалая и, как только изящный поручик лениво сошел с крыльца – направился наперерез с дельным видом.  
\- Ага, мошенник! – обрадовался поручик. В последнее время Мора тщательно его избегал.  
\- Добрый день, господин капитан-поручик, - поздоровался Мора, - а мы вот скотинке глистов гоняли.  
\- Твой приворот – говно, - голос поручика зазвенел, - сколько недель прошло? И ничего!  
\- Вы меня не слушаетесь, вы нарушаете главное правило хорошего приворота, - пожурил Мора, - Вот вы к предмету подходили?  
\- Подходил… - признался поручик.  
\- Руками трогали?  
\- Трогал, - поручик увял, - Что, все пропало?  
\- Отнюдь, - Мора ослабил поводок Балалая, и пес с упоением обнюхал поручику панталоны, - Асцендент во Льве, луна в восьмом доме. Еще можно поворотить судьбу, но это будет стоить…  
\- Сколько, кровопийца? – простонал поручик, отстраняя Балалая.  
\- Гривня. И то себе в убыток. Есть у меня зелье одно, для младшего князя, специально смешал, чтобы вечером отдать. Делает мужчину неотразимым в своей привлекательности.  
\- Ему-то зачем?  
\- Его светлость к госпоже Дурыкиной благоволит, но безуспешно.  
\- А-а, - протянул разочарованно поручик, - я о нем лучше думал. Уступишь зелье?  
\- Молодой барин побьет меня палкой…  
\- Не боись. Я сяду с ним в карты играть, он и про тебя, и про все на свете забудет. Уступи, а? Вдвое дам.  
Мора поломался еще для виду, и вытащил наконец из-за пазухи зеленый пузырек, заткнутый тряпицей. Поручик выхватил пузырек, отсчитал две монетки и бегом бросился в дом. Мора с Балалаем на поводке неспешно продефилировал к псарне. Готлиб торчал в дверях, наблюдал:  
\- Что ты дал ему, повесе?   
\- Аква тофану, - отвечал было Мора, но Готлиб его не понял, и Мора признался, - У конюхов взял пургатив конский и опия туда добавил от души. Может, хоть так дурь из него выйдет.

Конец февраля выдался теплым – словно уже весна. С крыш свисали сосули, солнышко пригревало, вытапливая плеши в ноздреватом снегу. Старый князь каждый день охотился - носился по лесам в компании полицмейстера, и что ни день – помещики предъявляли счета за потраву. Старый дьявол издевательски хохотал (что можно потравить в феврале?), притворялся, что не знает по-русски, и всех отсылал к поручику. По закону поручик, как представитель государыни, обязан был оплачивать все, что его подопечный сломал или испортил. Сам поручик на охоты не ездил, ходил бочком и покряхтывал – видать, приболел.  
Мора поручика обходил за три версты, понимая, что из-за жалости к пасторше нажил себе врага. Впрочем, каникулы заканчивались, пришло время собираться в Москву. Гонорар за услуги почтового голубя спрятан был в надежном месте, новых писем князь, поглощенный охотой, отправлять не собирался – значит, пора Море и честь знать. Откроется переправа, ляжет понтонный мост, примчится гонец со столь желанным носом – и можно отправляться в дорогу. Можно отправляться и без носа, если не терпится.  
Одно лишь не давало Море покоя. Аква тофана и противоядие Митридата. Безумная мечта овладела молодым проходимцем. Море скоро тридцать, он прожил жизнь, так и не добившись ничего значительного. Зато лишился ноздрей и на пару лет – свободы. А если бы ему принадлежал секрет, который много лет уже считают утерянным? Что там гордая атаманша Матрена – и в Кенигсберге, и в самой Вене раскрылось бы перед Морой множество дверей. Мир лег бы к его ногам, как покоренный зверь. Но как узнать секрет? Что такое сказать загадочному Левольду, блиставшему некогда на царских паркетах, чтоб бывший гений интриги доверился клейменому арестанту? Мора пока не знал. Но и мечта не отпускала.  
Мора возвращался с рынка с корзинкой, полной яиц – «я пошла на рынок и купила дюжину их» - так говаривала одна стеснительная поповна. Навстречу ему попалась пасторша – она шла медленно, словно надеялась встретить кого-то по пути.  
\- Доброго дня, матушка Софья, - поздоровался Мора.  
\- Здравствуйте, Мора, - просияла черная Венера с глазами зелеными, как у ведьмы, - А я ведь вас ищу!  
\- Что, отстал поручик? – спросил Мора, впрочем, заранее зная ответ. Но он надеялся на подробности.  
\- Ах да, отстал! После такого позора, - и Мора впервые увидел, как арапы краснеют, - После такого фиаско он никогда, никогда не решится более взглянуть мне в глаза! Спасибо вам, Мора!  
\- Что, обделался? – не удержался Мора, - Ох, простите, матушка.  
\- К сожалению, не успел. Но почти. Он явился к нам с этой своей французской книжкой, и еле успел выбежать на двор. Вся книжка отправилась в жертву Клоацине. Но ведь я искала вас не за этим.  
\- Что же за известие может быть еще лучше?  
\- Мора, ваш отец жив!   
\- Откуда вы узнали?  
\- О, это тайна исповеди, я не могу сказать. Я рассказала мужу, чей вы сын – уж простите, Мора… И муж мой проговорился, что ваш отец не умер, он в ссылке, далеко в Сибири.  
\- Это князюшка наш исповедался? – угадал Мора, - Никак его светлость виделся с папашей или письмо получил?  
\- Нет, что вы, к сожалению, это только слухи. Кто-то проездом из Сибири что-то рассказал – мол, жив, здоров, сидит под арестом.   
\- Это все равно, что помер, - с деланным смирением отвечал Мора, радуясь, что старый князь не исповедался пастору как следует, от всей души, - где я и где Сибирь? Вряд ли мы увидимся.  
\- Герцог так же говорил – мы старые, больные, и вряд ли когда-нибудь встретимся. И все бы я отдал за такую встречу.  
\- Вы что, подслушивали?  
\- Нет, что вы, - и Мора увидел, как арапы становятся пунцовыми, - я, кажется, сейчас выболтала тайну исповеди. Поистине, язык мой – враг мой. Муж мне это пересказывал – все удивлялся, какое сердце нужно иметь, чтобы простить негодяя.  
\- Муж ваш тоже, Софьюшка, не подарок – где тайна исповеди? Где не судите, да не судимы будете? – напомнил Мора, - В любом случае, папаша расплатился за свои прегрешения сполна, с князем они в расчете.  
\- Наверное, вы правы. И спасибо вам, Мора, за отворот.  
\- Всегда рад служить, - Мора перехватил поудобнее корзинку с яйцами и направился восвояси.

Возле дома Мору поджидал поручик Булгаков, не так давно принесший томик французской поэзии в жертву Клоацине. С тех пор поручик окреп и готов был к серьезному разговору – трость в его руке говорила именно об этом. Мора же как назло был без трости – проклятая спина перестала болеть.  
\- Попался, негодяй! – с веселой злостью воскликнул поручик, - Будешь знать, как людей травить!  
\- Да что вы, благородие, да я ни сном ни духом! - зачастил Мора, отступая. Но смиренную маску ему удержать не удалось – взоржал конем. Поручик побагровел, поддернул рукава и с тростью наперевес кинулся на обидчика. «Пропали яйца» - подумал Мора, впрочем, без особой тоски. Кадровый военный оказался бессилен в схватке с житаном, воспитанным кенигсбергской подворотней. Мора поднырнул под занесенную трость, ударил нападавшего по ногам и тут же обрушил поручику на мундир свою корзину со всем драгоценным содержимым. Ворота княжеского дома распахнулись, и на улицу выкатилась карета. Поручик вскочил на ноги, Мора же благоразумно пал в грязь и притворился если не мертвым, то побитым.  
\- Булгаков, мы к Оловяшниковым на блины. Ты как – с нами? – раздался томный голос, дверца приоткрылась, и показалась розовое личико князя Петера, старшего из наследников старого князя. Разглядев облитого яйцами поручика, томный Петер хохотнул и закатил глаза. Поручик в отчаянии замахнулся на лежащего Мору палкой.  
\- За что ты хочешь его бить? – спросил молодой князь.  
\- Мерзавец пытался отравить меня, - поручик опустил палку, так и не ударив Мору – из кареты высунулся сам старый князь, глянул, можно ли вылезти, чтобы не в грязь, и вылезать погнушался.  
\- Зачем же ты ел из рук моего псаря? – ядовито поинтересовался князь, с удовлетворением окидывая взглядом оскверненный мундир поручика, - Он же цыганва, рваные ноздри, le criminel...  
\- Я не ел. Он наврал, что смешал приворотное зелье...  
\- Разве ты не знаешь, что цыганы не ворожат? – поднял подрисованные бровки князь Петер, - Это цыганки ворожат, а цыганы только воруют.  
\- Вот что, поручик Булгаков, - в голосе старого князя зазвенел металл, - ты повторяешь все ошибки твоего предшественника Дурново. И узнай у своих приятелей, что бывает с теми, кто бьет в моем доме моих слуг. Поверь, тебя ждет сюрприз. Мне некогда рассказывать. Иди в дом, переоденься – а мы дождемся тебя.  
Поручик устремился в дом, сдерживая злобные рыдания. Мора поднялся из лужи, подобрал опустевшую корзинку, поклонился господам и спросил невинно:  
\- А что же бывает, ваша светлость, с теми, кто бьет ваших слуг?  
Старый князь демонически сверкнул глазами на дерзкого слугу, но потом сделал загадочное лицо и резко провел рукой в перчатке по своему затянутому в атласный галстук горлу. И дверца кареты захлопнулась.

Пришла весна, и лед сошел, и лег на воду столь желанный всеми понтонный мост. И в один из солнечных апрельских дней Мора, наконец, дождался своего счастья. Возле дома высматривал его холеный кавалер в немецком платье, в парике таком, что кровь из глаз, и с мушкой на подбородке.  
\- Юшка! – не поверил своим глазам Мора.  
\- Виконт! Ну ты урод! – кавалер признал Мору и радостно заключил в товарища в объятия. Юшка этот работал в том же амплуа, что и некогда Мора – подделать вексель, охмурить поповну, обыграть в карты недоросля, в будуаре дамы после страстного свидания увести часы или перстень с туалетного столика… Только Виконт был звезда, а Юшка так, похуже и пожиже.  
\- Привез? – первым делом спросил Мора.  
\- А то! – Юшка вытащил из-за пазухи сверток, - Вижу, тебе как раз не хватает.  
Мора усмехнулся:  
\- Когда только носа не хватает, еще ничего, хуже – когда ума.  
\- Ума не привез, - покаялся Юшка, - зато привез к тебе Матрену.  
На миг у Моры потемнело в глазах. Но миг этот был краток.  
\- Где вы остановились, - спросил он, - у Шкварни?  
\- Бери выше. Гостиница «Святой Петр». Мы прибыли в своей карете, Матрена – фрау Гольц, я секретарь ее, Мануэль Гонтарь.  
\- Как ты имя-то такое выдумал?  
\- Утонул давеча в реке Мануэль Гонтарь, польский скорняк, а паспорт на берегу лежать остался. Так и стал я Мануэль Гонтарь, секретарь уважаемой фрау Гольц.  
\- А фрау Гольц тоже в речке утонула?  
\- Много ты пропустил, Виконт. Матрена наша замуж сходила за банкира Гольца, теперь почтенная вдова.  
\- Ты прав, я все проспал, - с деланной печалью вздохнул Мора, - все проспал на нарах…  
\- Так ты идешь со мной? Или нос сперва примеришь?  
\- Ты ступай, Юшка, я попозже вас навещу. Вы когда в Москву возвращаетесь?  
\- Завтра с утреца. Что тут высиживать?  
\- Так я сегодня буду у вас.  
\- Не пустят тебя. «Святой Петр» приличная гостиница.  
\- А я не знал! Не ссы, Юшка, с новым носом мне все двери открыты.

Первым делом Мора направился на конюшню. Принц непременно должен явиться к даме на белом коне. И конь такой в конюшне был – толстый, белый, флегматичный Афоня, раз в год по обещанию на нем выезжали молодые князья.   
\- Дай мне на вечер Афоньку, - взмолился Мора перед конюхом, - ко мне зазноба из Москвы пожаловала. Мне с такой рожей – только конем ее потрясти.  
После истории с пасторшей Мора сделался в некотором роде кумиром у князевых слуг – Софью они любили, а поручика презирали.  
\- Хозяин сегодня у Затрапезновых, гуляют, потом в карты сядут играть… До вечера старый черт не явится. Бери, но с осторожностью, не вздумай по городу раскатывать – наш собирался с купцами в экипаже кататься по первому солнышку. Старый гриб тебя и не узнает, а вот Афоньку узнает, и будет нам обоим по шее.  
\- А кто так коня назвал? – поинтересовался Мора.  
\- Сам хозяин и назвал, - отвечал конюх.  
\- А почему остальные - Люцифер, Буцефал, Вельзевул, Агасфер еще есть – а этот Афоня?  
\- Потому что Ксенофонт. В честь первого апологета безтрензельной езды.  
Получив коня, Мора принарядился – бедненько, но чистенько – надел новые ботфорты и приступил к примерке носа. В комнатке Моры давно выстроилась батарея притираний, белил и разноцветных пудр – как у барышни. Мора достал из тряпицы гуттаперчевый нос, снял с себя повязку – ноздри обрезаны были не до кости, но все равно заметно. После недолгой подгонки пилочкой и посадки на клей нос сел как влитой. Мора законопатил стыки с кожей – вышло не страшнее, чем у тех, кто болел оспой. После слоя белил, только называвшихся белилами и на деле имевших нежно-кофейный цвет, цвет природной цыганской кожи, Мора разными пудрами нарисовал поверх тона свое новое лицо. Уложил волосы в косу и сам себе понравился. Из зеркала смотрел на Мору изящный господин с глазами пугливой лани, с высокими, удивленно-печальными арками бровей и с орлиным носом. В иссиня-черных волосах господина серебрилась волной седая прядь – память о батогах на этапе. Цыган улыбнулся себе в зеркале – сверкнули белые, хищные зубы. Мора взял шляпу и отправился навстречу своей судьбе – верхом на толстом, белом коне Ксенофонте.

Никому и в голову не пришло не пустить потрепанного, но все еще изысканного щеголя Гийома Делакруа (или, как старый князь это произносил – де ла Кроа) в гостиницу «Святой Петр». У Моры приняли коня и любезно проводили до самой двери номера вдовы Гольц. Мора постучался, дверь отворилась, и Юшка на пороге остолбенел.  
\- Маэстро… - только и выдохнул он, - проходи, красавчик.  
\- Матрена здесь? Вы что, вместе живете? – Мора огляделся, увидел разбросанные вещи, вперемешку мужские и женские, и прикрытую дверь в смежную комнату.  
\- Сам знаешь, что за служба у нас, у секретарей, - подмигнул Юшка.  
Дверь смежной комнатки распахнулась, и на пороге возникла госпожа Гольц, она же атаманша Матрена – высокая, полная, с рябым от оспы лицом, ровесница прекрасной черной пасторши. Платье на Матрене было немецкое, от лучшей портнихи, волосы напудрены, на носу очки, а в руке книжка – как у давешней Готлибовой дамы.  
\- Ты читаешь, Матрена? – изумился Мора.  
\- Он меня научил, - грозная атаманша чуть смущенно кивнула на Юшку, - секретарь мой…  
Мора и Юшка стояли перед нею, как иллюстрация – «было и стало», такие же разные, как полотна Гейнсборо и Буше. Матрена могла сравнить и сравнила, и калмыцкие ее глаза, столько лет казавшиеся Море прекрасными, потемнели.  
\- Что ж ты все не едешь ко мне, Виконт? – низким грудным голосом спросила она, снимая с носа очки, - Видишь, сама за тобой явилась. Здравствуй, золото мое.  
\- Ну здравствуй, Матрена, - поклонился Мора и понял, что коронный его поклон теперь навеки отравлен ехидным определением одного старого деда – «как лакей!»  
\- Заждалась я тебя, - Матрена обняла милого друга и расцеловала – ближе к ушам, чтобы не размазать краску. Разглядела вблизи – как ценитель картину, - Хороший нос, тебе идет.  
Мора и сам собирался в Москву в ближайшее время, но теперь, когда он увидел на своем месте, рядом с Матреной, простоватого Юшку… Что-то умерло в нем. Но что-то, наоборот, заиграло.  
\- Что мне делать у тебя в Москве? – спросил Мора насмешливо, - На паперти сидеть, милостыньку просить?  
\- Продешевить боишься? Знаю я, у кого ты здесь служишь, - узкие глаза Матрены превратились совсем уж в щелочки, - Юшка, выйди в спальню.  
Юшка скривился, но вышел. Матрена уселась на козетку, усадила Мору рядом, притянула к себе близко-близко:  
\- Нос бы твой не свернуть ненароком… - и прошептала жарко в самое ухо, - Зачем ты гончего у меня просил?  
\- А сам он тебе не сказал?  
\- Этот скажет… Я не я и лошадь не моя. То ли тебя боится, то ли боится, что будет болтать – никто с ним больше не свяжется. Интригу держит…  
\- То дело скучное, политика, - лениво отмахнулся Мора, - меньше знаешь – крепче спишь. Но наварился тогда я знатно. Будет ли еще такое, не знаю.  
\- Фуй, малыш, - разочарованно произнесла Матрена, - мало тебе было батогов да рваных ноздрей. Политика…Герцог этот… Поехали с нами, малыш, не марайся. Место есть в карете, в Москве я тебя пристрою. Вот ей-богу, не видно, что у тебя ноздри рваны. А что мне не видно, то и барышни не заметят. Юшка мой дурак, простодыра, без тебя все не то…  
\- Я летом приеду к тебе, госпожа банкирша Гольц, - отвечал Мора, отстраняясь,- если хочешь, письма буду пока тебе писать, ты же теперь грамотная, прочитаешь.  
\- Уел… - усмехнулась Матрена, - смотри, хозяин твой новый - покруче тебя игрок, лапки-хвостик поотрывает тебе, и выбросит.  
\- А я не с ним собираюсь играть, - отвечал Мора. И это была правда.- Дашь мне гончего еще, если попрошу?  
\- Что ж не дать, когда ты платишь. Не хочешь сказать, что у тебя за интрига?  
\- Пока нет, mein Mutter. Боюсь сглазить. Приеду – все узнаешь.  
\- Как тебе будет угодно, золото мое, - Матрена встала, и Мора поднялся следом за нею, - Юшка, выходи!  
Сердитый секретарь вышел из спальни – весь оскорбленная добродетель.  
\- Рад был видеть вас обоих живыми и здоровыми, - попрощался Мора.  
\- А уж мы тебя как рады были видеть! – отвечала Матрена за себя и за Юшку, тот лишь ручкой помахал.

Мора возвращался к себе – на белом коне – и сам себя угрызал. Звали – а он не поехал. Ничего не стоило подвинуть Юшку, остаться возле Матрены, вернуться к прежним делам – карты, барышни, поддельные расписки… Нет, все дерзкая мечта об акве тофане и противоядии Митридата – да и есть ли они, такие? Жив ли еще тот Левольд, по которому умирает старый князь? Папаша… Мора собрался было почесать нос, но вовремя спохватился. По-благородному выпрямился в седле, орлом глянул в светлую даль и понял, что все, привет горячий.  
На другом конце улицы показался открытый экипаж с таким содержимым, что лучше бы Мора на белом коне Афоне провалился на месте. В экипаже восседали старый князь, поручик Булгаков и купцы Оловяшниковы, старший и младший. Младший Оловяшников был в немецком платье и в мушках, а старший – как всегда. Поручик сиял зубами и кудрями. Старый князь же по обыкновению походил на кладбищенского ворона.   
Развернуться и удрать было унизительно, объехать – уже невозможно. Близорукий князь и не узнал бы Мору, он на людей не так чтобы обращал внимание, но он прекрасно знал коня Ксенофонта, названного в честь первого апологета безтрензельной езды. Мора ехал навстречу экипажу и мысленно прощался с березками, ласковым солнышком, своим здоровьем и с конем Афоней.  
\- Гляньте, ваша светлость, каков Парцифаль! - воскликнул, как назло, молодой восторженный Оловяшников, указывая на Мору. Поручик посмотрел и тут же отвернулся со скучным лицом – не узнал ни коня, ни всадника.   
Князь сощурил глаза и тоже глянул. По улице, залитой от края до края молодым весенним солнцем, гарцевал на подозрительно знакомом белом коне изящный господин с оленьими глазами, с высокими, удивленно-печальными арками бровей и с орлиным носом. Черные волосы с одной белой прядью, во взгляде – наглость и одновременно страх. Всадник приблизился, приподнял шляпу и поклонился в седле, и узкое белое лицо его осветилось такой же испуганно-храбрящейся улыбкой. Дунул ветер, взлетели черные кудри. Князь отвернулся в ответ на приветствие. Это был просто похожий человек, незнакомый бедно одетый всадник, лишь отдаленно напомнивший – того, другого. Откуда-то всплыла в памяти нелепая французская песенка – «Âne, roi et moi – nous mourrons tous un jour ... L'âne mourra de faim, le roi de l'ennui, et moi – de l'amour pour vous».   
\- Ваша светлость, что с вами? – вопрошал молодой Оловяшников, - Вам дурно?  
\- А ты чего ждал, мизерабль? – привычно огрызнулся старый князь, - В мои годы хорошо бывает разве что в могиле.  
Старший Оловяшников расхохотался - как гиена. Князь оглянулся на всадника, и попа коня показалась ему не менее знакомой, чем физиономия типа в седле. 

Первым делом Мора вернул Афоню в стойло. Конюх поразился Мориной неземной красе:  
\- Как нос-то отрос у тебя к свиданию!  
\- Гуттаперча, - объяснил Мора, двумя пальчиками снял агрегат, замотал в тряпицу и убрал в карман.  
\- И так неплохо, - оценил конюх, - зря ты заматывашься. Это, можно считать, ноздри есть. А через годик совсем зарастут.  
\- Мне этого мало, - самоуверенно заявил Мора.  
В своей каморке Мора смыл грим – глаза, брови, губы поблекли на лице. Остались лишь - замазанные клейма. Мора зачесал волосы в хвост. Повязал на нос вечную тряпицу. Переоделся во что попроще. И вернулся на псарню – как ни в чем не бывало. Девиз его был: «Добровольное признание отягощает вину и дальнейшую судьбу осужденного» – или что-то вроде того.  
Мора явился на псарню вовремя – и часа не прошло, как пожаловал поручик Булгаков. После случая с зельем херувим поручик следил за Морой чуть ли не пуще, чем за своими светлейшими подопечными. Надеялся, судя по всему, поймать с поличным за уводом коня – и ведь поймал бы, если бы был повнимательнее.   
\- Его светлость хочет видеть тебя, цыган, - проговорил поручик, стараясь произносить слова презрительно и надменно. Нет, он не обладал острым глазом и не признал в Море давешнего всадника.  
\- А вы, капитан-поручик, теперь у князя за дворецкого? – не стерпел Мора и сам себя отругал – мало тебе, дураку безносому, что он тебя и так ненавидит?  
\- Князь обещал выдать тебе плетей за воровство, а такое я не в силах пропустить, - весело отвечал поручик, - пойдем, мизерабль.  
\- На конюшню? – смиренно поинтересовался Мора.  
\- Зачем же, в дом. Его светлость кнутом все вазы расколупал, тебя дожидаючись, - сладко пропел поручик, - что ты спер-то у него?  
\- Сейчас и узнаю, - Мора обреченно поплелся за поручиком. «Вот старая сволочь, - думал он сердито, - Надо было мне остаться с Матреной».  
В доме было тихо, как в чумном квартале. Молодые князья попрятались по комнатам, прислуга не казала носа. Старая княгиня высунулась было из своих покоев, но увидев, что ведут всего лишь слугу, тут же спряталась обратно. Поручик проводил Мору в кабинет с пюпитром и с веселенькой улыбочкой встал за его спиной. Все здесь было перевернуто – и пресловутый пюпитр, и стулья, а пол покрывали осколки и листы бумаги. Старый князь мерил шагами комнату, попирая разрушенное, словно демон Абаддон, с жутким свистом ударяя хлыстом по голенищам сапог – ибо посуду и мебель он уже побил, и больше портить было нечего.  
\- Вот преступник, ваша светлость, - елейным голоском проблеял поручик.  
\- Блестяще, - князь повернулся к вошедшим и уставился на Мору совсем безумным взглядом, - Спасибо, Булгаков. Оставь мне преступника и выйди. И закрой за собой дверь.  
\- Но ваша светлость…Я хотел бы присутствовать! – возразил поручик.  
«Еще не хватало, - подумал Мора, - Если старый филин вздумает драться, я выскочу в окошко и буду таков…» Открытое окно манило. Да и Матрена до утра в городе…  
\- Выйди, Булгаков, - повторил старик и стеком указал поручику путь, - Я не хочу бить слугу в присутствии посторонних. Это унизит и меня и его. Закрой дверь с той стороны.  
Поручик вышел – неохотно, с обиженным лицом. Прикрыл дверь – и слышно было, как прильнуло к двери чуткое ухо. Князь подошел к окну, выглянул зачем-то, и повернулся к Море. Лицо его, только что искаженное гневом, мгновенно разгладилось, безумие схлынуло из глаз, как не бывало – Абаддон превратился в Самаэля.  
\- В чем моя вина? – спросил Мора, готовый отбрехиваться до конца.  
\- Плюнь и разотри. Это спектакль, - отвечал старик по-французски, - ты понимаешь меня? Сможешь отвечать?  
На благородном языке франков князь говорил с тем же великим успехом, что и по-русски – с карканьем, шипением и чудовищным немецким акцентом. «И с чего люди врали, что он француз?» - подумал Мора.  
\- Это язык моей матери, - отвечал цыган, и напомнил, - но и поручик ведь знает его. Он читал французскую книгу.  
\- Ходил с нею, но не читал, - ядовито усмехнулся князь и ударил хлыстом по гобеленовой спинке дивана, - Изволь орать, я же тебя ударил.  
Мора издал поистине кошачий вопль и для верности пнул ногой банкетку. И спросил вполголоса:  
\- Вашей светлости нужен почтовый голубь?  
\- Угадал, - хлыст еще раз прошелся по дивану, - Мне уже мерещатся призраки…  
Он тоже не узнал ни коня, ни всадника. Чудная вещь – гуттаперчевый нос!  
Мора крякнул пожалобней после очередного удара и спросил:  
\- Условия те же, что и зимой? – и прошептал вкрадчиво, - А ведь за розовую бусину я мог бы привезти вам и самого графа…  
Князь поднял брови и уставился на Мору:  
\- Как так можно? Он же под арестом, как я!  
Искуситель Мора подошел ближе, нарочно уронив стул, и прошептал:  
\- Он не как вы. Один, без семьи, охраняют его кое-как… Помрет старый граф, а выедет из Соликамска под покровом ночи мещанин Попов или Сидоров – документы разные сделать можно…  
\- Тебе-то – зачем? – старик пронзительно глянул на Мору, и тот понял, что выдал себя лишним энтузиазмом.  
\- Может, я в ученики к нему мечтаю попроситься? – выпалил Мора и, вспомнив о поручике, пронзительно завопил, а затем продолжил страстным шепотом, - За такие знания стоит и ноги мыть, и воду пить. Мон Вуазен, Тофана – все мертвы, никто во всей Европе более секрета того не знает…  
Хлыст вновь обрушился на спинку многострадального дивана.  
\- Ты с именами-то потише, наш цербер может их знать, - напомнил старик, - Пока что просто отвези письмо и посмотри, что там и как.  
\- Сам не смогу – поручик глаз с меня не сводит, как бы не выследил, мерзавец. Гонец мой поедет, он все разведает и мне передаст, он парень толковый, - поразмыслив, решил Мора – хоть и не терпелось самому ехать, но так выходило безопаснее, - а то ваш цербер все мечтает под кнут меня подвести. Я дам вам знать, ваша светлость, как гонец приедет, - Мора вскочил на подоконник, сиганул в сад и был таков.   
Князь театрально разразился тирадой многоступенчатых немецких ругательств, вовсе неподобающих пожилому почтенному человеку, и на пороге возник цербер – кудрявый, ощеренный, как злой пудель:  
\- Сбежал? Я прикажу его схватить!  
\- Брось, Булгаков, я уже отвел душу. Пусть побегает, подлец, - умиротворенно отвечал старый князь, - Давай вернемся опять к Оловяшниковым, в карты сыграем. Ты давно не выигрывал – садись с нами третьим, и обещаю, что звезда удачи загорится и для тебя.  
Поручик не решился спросить – не получал ли его светлость на заре карьеры по лбу канделябром?

Была уже ночь, когда Мора явился на порог Матрениного номера – как говорится, а-ля натюрель, почти без краски, в одежде псаря, только снял все-таки с носа уродливую повязку. И персонал «Святого Петра» был не то чтобы очень против такого визита. Матрена открыла дверь сама, смерила взглядом:  
\- Все равно хорош, негодяй. Что, решился? Едешь?  
\- Дай мне гончего, муттер, - Мора взял Матренину руку и поцеловал ее с жаром, - Пожалуйста, хозяйка…  
\- Политика? – зевнула Матрена, но руки не отняла, - Не загубишь ты мне парня? Жаль будет потерять его ради курвы немецкой…  
\- Это даже не политика, муттер, - Мора посмотрел такими молящими, пронзительными щенячьими глазами, и Матрена вспомнила все, что было у них, и более всего пожелала, чтобы он остался, - это мой шанс стать, наконец, тебе равным.  
Из спальни вышел всклокоченный, сонный Юшка. Матрена сморщилась и отняла руку.  
\- Вы поможете мне, госпожа банкирша Гольц? – вкрадчиво, нежно спросил Мора.  
\- Что ж не помочь, раз ты платишь, - отвечала Матрена, - когда интригу-то раскроешь?  
\- Летом, муттер, летом, как яблоки созреют, - медленно проговорил Мора, - и звезды опустятся низко, и отчетливы станут созвездия Саггитариус и Лира…  
\- Брось свои цыганские штуки, - прервала его Матрена, - я дам тебе гончего. Иди, не мешай нам спать, нам с утра дорогу ехать.  
\- Спасибо, хозяйка.

Гонец – все тот же, что и зимой – не подвел. Отвез письмо и привез ответ, и ни волки, ни лихие люди не стали ему помехой. Привез он и еще кое-что, то, на что Мора не смел и надеяться.   
\- В Перми два цесарца в речке купались, - чуть лениво, в обычной своей манере, начал рассказ гончий, - да захлебнулись, а абшиды их на берегу остались лежать. Алоис Шкленарж и Павел Шкленарж, то ли два брата, то ли отец и сын, не разберешь. Если выкупишь у меня абшиды вперед Матрены, отдам, но только это дорого. Цесарцы, сам понимаешь.  
\- С какого ж рожна цесарцев в Пермь понесло? – спросил Мора, размышляя, сколь опасным занятием становится в наше грозовое время простейшее купание в речке.  
\- То зубодер и аптекарь богемские, купцу Ерохину зубы вставляли. Как расплатился с ними купец, на радостях напились…  
\- И – айда купаться! – продолжил Мора, - Я возьму паспорта, только Матрене ни слова.  
Они сидели в трактире Шкварни, в самом укромном уголке, отгороженные занавеской, но прекрасная трактирщица то и дело отодвигала занавеску, заглядывала – все ли у гостей хорошо – и бросала на Мору многозначительные взгляды. «Связался на свою голову» - зло думал Мора, понимая, что с романом пора заканчивать.  
\- Уж как Матрена меня пытала, - неторопливо продолжил гонец, - и куда я ездил для тебя, и к кому, и что возил.  
\- А ты – кремень?  
\- Я наврал, что князь ваш в мужнюю жену влюбился на старости лет и так цацки ей дарит, чтоб оттаяла. Но Матрена не скажу, чтобы поверила мне.  
\- Так она не такая дура.  
\- Так и я не дурак. Ты мне платишь больше Матрены, ей и в голову не придет такие деньги за дорогу отдавать. А что тебе надо в Соликамске том – да бог весть.  
\- Многие знания – многие печали, - подтвердил Мора.  
\- Хорошо сказано. Прям про меня.  
Госпожа Шкварня заглянула за занавеску:  
\- Все у вас хорошо, голуби?  
\- Оставь нас, Лукерья Андреевна, в покое, - взмолился Мора, - нам пошептаться нужно без свидетелей. Видишь, и шторку задернули – уединения ищем. Как гость мой уйдет, я загляну к тебе сам.  
Трактирщица скрылась, Мора послушал, как удаляются ее шаги, и спросил:  
\- Так что там с графской охраной?  
\- Да зашибись у графа охрана, - усмехнулся гончий, - пьяные лежат что ни день, и во главе их поручик, верховный пьяница. Говорил я с лекарем, что с графом живет – тот готов своими руками сидельца придушить, лишь бы самому в столицу вернуться. Если дед помрет – ну или прикинется, что помер – доктор лобик ему потрогает, и поручику скажет – мол, можете выносить. А поручик что ни день, то в дымину. Он и не поймет, мертвый перед ним или живой. Полинька эта… Может, и нет у них с графом амура, но видно, что она его любит. Но если граф помрет, - поручик в столицу вернется, а Полинька наша – жена поручика. И в столицу ей ой как хочется, не меньше, чем лекарю.  
\- А сам граф?  
\- А ты как думаешь? Столько лет сидеть взаперти в такой дырище и мочь ходить только в церковь – при том, что в бога он не верит. (Тут граф стал Море еще симпатичнее) Да он готов босиком бежать по снегу через всю Сибирь – лишь бы прочь оттуда. Только некуда ему бежать.  
\- Не жалей графа, - отвечал Мора, - может, скоро ручку ему целовать будешь. Где-нибудь в Варшаве…  
\- Сам целуй ручку зубодеру Шкленаржу, - оскорбился гончий, - да и что мне делать в Варшаве? У меня в Москве невеста…  
\- Значит, ты женишься скоро?  
\- Так на что мне деньги-то? Женюсь, поселюсь в Коломне, дела оставлю, и ни ты, ни Матрена мне больше не указ. Лавочку открою и забуду про вас, как про страшный сон.  
\- Ты погоди забывать про нас, съезди со мной в последний разочек, - попросил Мора.  
\- Что ж не съездить, - согласился гонец, - мне деньги нужны.  
\- И Матрене ни слова! – напомнил Мора.  
\- Обижаешь ты меня, - набычился гончий, - ранишь мою гордость.  
\- Извини, я так, напомнил, - Мора встал с лавки. Письмо и два цесарских паспорта покоились у него за пазухой, а денег больше не было совсем – все отдал алчному посланнику.  
Мора отправился было разыскать трактирщицу – раз уж обещал – и увидел, как оба Шкварни, муж и жена, перед крыльцом поливают друг друга отборным матом, а Шкварня-супруг даже замахивается дрыном. Мора постоял, послушал в компании еще нескольких благодарных зрителей, да и пошел себе восвояси.

Под окошками князя теперь дежурил солдат с ружьем – поручик проявлял бдительность. Мора посмотрел на солдата, вздохнул и направился на конюшню. Возле конюшни прохаживался еще один стражник. «Черт бы драл тебя, засранец кудрявый» – нелицеприятно подумал о поручике Мора. Паспорта он успел спрятать в тайник, осталось распрощаться с письмом и получить расчет. Но как это сделать? В доме – никак.  
Мора дождался, когда князь соберется опять тренировать Люцифера – песаду они выучили, настало время для более сложной фигуры – мезэра. С наступлением теплой погоды тренировки происходили регулярно в устроенном во дворе импровизированном манеже. Посмотреть на этот маленький цирк собиралась вся дворня, а молодые князья глядели из окон – то ли с волнением, то ли с надеждой. Поручик на выездке не бывал никогда, отсиживался в доме – с тех пор, как князь застрелил из его пистолета беднягу Выбегая. Сил не было терпеть ехидные комментарии и предположения – что следующее отберет у поручика его подопечный.  
В этот день Море повезло – представление началось. Конюхи привязали коня к пилярам, старый князь вышел на манеж с шамберьером и хлыстом, весь в черном, – еще более демонический и величественный, чем обычно.   
\- Франц, одолжи удочку! – через весь двор истошно заорал Мора, завидев повара – знатного любителя рыбалки. Конь в пилярах затрепетал, запрядал ушами.  
\- Не ори, пугаешь коня, болван! – огрызнулся князь. Конюхи зашикали на Мору.  
\- На что тебе удочка? – шепотом спросил подошедший Франц.  
\- Хочу завтра с утрецухи на плотине голавлей половить! – все еще очень громко отвечал Мора. Князь не замедлил откликнуться:  
\- Я вижу, кто-то соскучился по хлысту?  
\- Простите, ваша светлость, уши заложило, – Мора взял Франца под локоток, увел прочь от манежа от греха подальше и спросил уже шепотом:  
\- Так дашь мне удочку?  
\- Дам, если не шутишь, - удивленно отозвался Франц, - и что ты вздумал так орать? И так он тебя не любит.  
\- Как же не любит? Хлыста посулил, - ухмыльнулся Мора.  
\- Хозяин наш никогда слуг не бил, только тебе, говорят, хлыста досталось – аж в окошко недавно от него сигал, - припомнил Франц.  
\- Вот ты, Франц, немец, и не знаешь русских пословиц. Бьет – значит любит. Небось и не слышал такое?  
\- А ты разве русский, Мора? Или кто? – задал Франц давно терзавший его вопрос.  
\- Или кто. Мора Михай – как думаешь, исконно русское имя?   
\- А говорят, ты графа французского байстрюк.  
\- А говорят, что кур доят, - отвечал Мора, - Цыган я, Франц, и мать моя была цыганка, а про французского графа у русских тоже поговорка есть – чей бы бычок не скакал, а теленочек-то наш.  
Мора взял у повара удочку, коробочку с крючками, и спросил напоследок, где лучше накопать червей – за сараем или на компостной куче?

Ранним утром – за час до рассвета - Мора уже сидел на плотине с удочкой. И ждал – не послышится ли вдали конский топ. Никакого топа не слышалось, и Мора приуныл было – хоть рыба и клевала – и подумал, что князь на старости лет потерял нюх и не понимает совсем уж прозрачных намеков. На воде раздался плеск, словно била хвостом далекая русалка. Мора вгляделся в предрассветную мглу – в тумане, по речной глади, неслышно скользила рыбацкая лодка, прикрытая навесом. Сквозь ткань навеса призрачно мерцал огонек фонаря. На веслах сидели солдат-охранник и повар Франц, не иначе как удостоенный такой чести в качестве эксперта по рыбалке. Старый князь величественно возвышался в лодке в своем дивном лисьем плаще – по случаю утренней прохлады. Поручика с ними не было.  
\- Вон псарь удит, ваша светлость, - Франц разглядел Мору на берегу, - тот псарь, который цыган.  
Старик что-то ответил – не слышно было из-за плеска весел, лодка подплыла к Море совсем близко и стала в камышах.  
\- Доброе утро, ваша светлость, - поздоровался Мора.  
\- Здравствуй, цыган, - старик в своем плаще выглядел как король в мантии, только удочки все портили, - много наловил?  
\- Да не клюет не черта, - в сердцах отвечал Мора.  
\- Так иди к нам в лодку, на середине реки больше поймаешь. Давай, забирайся.  
Солдат и Франц удивленно переглянулись. Мизантропии хозяина в их глазах был нанесен сокрушительный удар.  
\- А господин поручик не прячется в палатке, ваша светлость? – на всякий случай уточнил Мора.  
\- Боишься? Нет, он с нами не ездит, его на воде укачивает. Иди, не бойся.  
Мора по воде прошлепал до лодки – вода залилась в сапоги, штаны вымокли до бедер – и кое-как забрался. Гребцы оттолкнулись от дна, и посудина выплыла на середину запруды. Гребцы сложили весла, закинули удочки. И Мора тоже закинул – что ему оставалось? Князь подсел к нему, совсем не боясь запачкать свою мантию, и спросил по-французски:  
\- Ну – и?  
Мора глянул на гребцов – те не сводили глаз с поплавков, вялые, как сонные мухи – и осторожно передал князю сверток с письмом. Князь спрятал письмо под плащ.  
\- Я хочу розовый камень, - тоже по-французски бестрепетно потребовал Мора.  
\- Мы так не договаривались, - но старик все-таки отдал розовую бусину и поморщился, когда Мора спрятал ее в рот, - Она же ничего не стоит!  
\- А что стоят для вашей светлости эти письма? – бесстрашно спросил Мора, - Для чего вам это?  
\- Такой слуга, как ты, и правда, заслуживает кнута, - сердито отвечал старый князь, - Много ты понимаешь…  
\- Я понимаю, что тот человек так вам дорог, что вы готовы нарушить закон, чтобы помочь ему. Еще чуть-чуть, и вы похитите его из-под стражи, как девицу из-под венца. И ваш покорный слуга берется проводить его – куда, в Кенигсберг, в Варшаву? И сколько это будет стоить?  
\- Стоить это будет - все четки, что остались. И ты берешься проводить его – в баронское поместье Вартенберг.  
\- А барон не будет против?  
\- Это мое поместье, и я могу принимать там кого захочу.  
\- Так вы – барон фон Вартенберг? А мне говорили, что суд лишил вас дворянства и всех земель.  
\- Кто тебе такое сказал? – князь не разозлился, а почему-то рассмеялся, - Мелковато, конечно, после регентства и герцогства, но я все еще дворянин, друг мой. Мелкий силезский дворянчик фон Вартенберг – уж лучше слыть лишенным всего. И то, что я собираюсь сделать, то, для чего ты мне нужен – всего лишь возврат старого долга. Тот человек в Соликамске не друг мне и не враг, я ему должен. Вряд ли ты знаешь, цыган, что такое долг чести.  
\- Я всего лишь бастард Делакруа, куда мне долг чести. Я уже говорил вашей светлости, что убил в Кенигсберге человека, - высокомерное лицо князя вдруг сделалось недоумевающим, как у поручика Булгакова, - и одна добрая дама выручила меня из тюрьмы. Я служил ей за это семь лет, как Иаков служил за свою Рахиль. А так-то да, долг чести – вещь для меня неведомая.  
\- Так все же ты знаешь Писание, хоть и не совсем хорошо, - криво усмехнулся князь, - Ты не поверишь, но когда-то я тоже убил в Кенигсберге человека. Тридцать лет назад, тебя тогда еще и в заводе не было. Только из тюрьмы меня спасала не дама, а этот вот Рейнгольд, который пишет сейчас жалкие письма. Он мне никто, он отрекся от меня после моего ареста, но что поделать? Я все еще ему должен.  
Князь сбросил плащ на лавку и забрался под навес. Не иначе, решил прочитать письмо. Мора посмотрел на воду, увидел, как ушел под воду поплавок, вытащил рыбину и бросил в ведро. Солдат и Франц спали над своими удочками, убаюканные, как колыбельной, французской речью.  
Сперва над навесом взвился робкий дымок, затем полноценный язык пламени. Мора не стал дожидаться доброго пожара и выплеснул на огонь ведро с рыбой. Горестно запахло паленым. Старик вылез из-под навеса мокрый и злой.  
\- Ваша светлость разводили костер? – спросил Мора невинно.  
\- Ваша светлость жгла улики, - шепотом отвечал князь и объявил - уже громко - проснувшимся недоуменным рыболовам, - Навес загорелся, бездельники. Гребите к берегу, придется сушиться.

Костер весело потрескивал, и рядом с костром на рогатине исходил паром хозяйский черный кафтан. Сам князь, завернувшись в плащ, стучал зубами. Солдат и Франц сели на берегу и по-новой закинули удочки. Мора следил за костром, подкидывал хворосту и смотрел, чтобы у князя больше ничего не загорелось. И радовался, что в волнении не проглотил свой гонорар.  
\- Расскажи мне, как он живет? – спросил князь на своем ужасном французском. Мора не сразу понял, о ком речь. А как догадался – ответил:  
\- Плохо живет. В бога он не верит, а ходить ему можно только в церковь. Стражники пьют, лекарь мечтает сбежать в столицу и готов уже потихоньку придушить своего нанимателя. Жена поручика влюблена в графа безответно.  
\- Узнаю Рейнгольда. В него всегда кто-нибудь да влюблен безответно, - ядовито вставил старый князь, - А сам-то он как, старая перечница?  
\- Отчаялся так, что готов бежать босиком по снегу через всю Сибирь, было бы куда, - процитировал гончего Мора.  
\- Это не в его манере – бегать без обуви по снегам, - скептически отозвался князь, - но если судить по тому, что он пишет – ссылка его уничтожила. Растоптала – в пыль, в прах, в пепел…  
\- В ваших силах вернуть ему жизнь, - напомнил Мора, - в поместье Вартенберг. А благодарный ученик Алоис Шкленарж будет служить учителю верой и правдой.  
\- Это еще кто?  
\- Это я, - скромно потупился Мора, и продолжил размеренно, - после безвременной кончины ссыльного графа из города выедут братья Павел и Алоис Шкленарж, цесарские подданные, зубодер и аптекарь, и направятся в сторону заповедного баронства.  
Мора пошевелил кафтан на рогатине – еще мокрый. И рыбой от него воняло, и рекой.  
\- А сейчас на что тебе тофана? – спросил князь, дрожа в своем лисьем меху, - ты же не знаешь, сколько ее сыпать и как?  
\- Знаю, - плохо скрывая гордость, ответствовал Мора, - потому и просил, чтобы в дороге иметь и такое оружие. Мне далеко, конечно, и до Мон Вуазен, и до обоих Левольдов, и до самой синьоры Тофана, но сколько сыпать-то и я знаю. Ну и как пароль для вашего друга, чтобы он мне поверил – рожа-то моя доверия не вызывает.  
\- В какой ряд ты его поставил! – в голосе князя зазвучала ирония, - Ты хорошо о нем думаешь, Рейнгольд не великий отравитель. Тряпки, танцы, фрейлины и карты – вот сфера его интересов. Он подражал версальскому шевалье де Лоррену, вот и носил на себе эти перстни с ядом. Так кошка шипит, притворяясь змеей.  
\- Но при этом остается кошкой, - возразил Мора, - маленьким, но все же хищным зверем.  
\- Маленьким, друг мой Мора, - князь впервые назвал его по имени, - тут главное слово – маленьким. И слабым. Хоть кошка и падает всегда на свои четыре лапы – бывает, она падает в ад – и в аду такой ее талант бесполезен.  
И столько грусти было в этих словах, что Мора понял – князь лукавит, и дело тут не в долге дворянской чести. «Ты и правда все бы отдал, чтобы его вернуть,» - подумал Мора, глядя в черные, лихорадочно блестящие глаза.  
\- Поверьте, я в силах защитить человека, знающего такие тайны. И вы знаете - я умею платить по счетам – не только за плохое, но и за хорошее, - заверил Мора, - И вы увидитесь с ним, ваша светлость – и делайте с этим, что хотите.  
\- Ты знаешь, что светлость уже не светлость, - напомнил старик, - впрочем, и граф не граф, и ты не Мора и, наверное, даже не цыган. Дай мне твою руку.  
Мора протянул ему руку и почувствовал, как в ладонь легли еще две бусины из четок. Посмотрел, какие – рубин и бриллиант.  
\- Не тащи их в рот, порежешься, - предупредил князь. Но Мора все равно сделал по-своему.  
\- Премного благодарен вашей светлости, но это было лишнее.  
\- Одна вместо розовой, другая на расходы. Мама не учила тебя, что нельзя говорить с набитым ртом? Ты сейчас как обезьяна с орехами. Проверь, не высох ли кафтан – поручик скоро хватится нас, а я тут с тобой…

Лодка уплыла, Мора уселся у костра и задумался. Где оно, поместье Вартенберг? Мора и не слышал о таком. Но у пастора хранились карты – а на картах может найтись и поместье. Мора поднялся, дошел до плотины – здесь, среди замшелых камней, и был его тайник. Мора вытащил камень, запустил руку в образовавшуюся нору и достал железную коробочку. В коробочке мрачно сверкал изумруд и масляно поблескивали золотые червонцы. Мора выплюнул в руку бусины и вложил их в коробочку, коробочку спрятал в нору и обратно заложил камнем. Затем вернулся к догорающему костру, расстелил возле него свой видавший виды армячишко и заснул, поджав к животу ноги. Рыба плескалась в ведре, костер дымил, затухая, и Море снились сны – Матрена в очках и с напудренными волосами, госпожа Шкварня с дрыном и загадочное баронское поместье Вартенберг, во сне похожее на подмосковную Коломну.  
Мора проснулся – день уже клонился к закату. «Здоров же я спать» - похвалил он себя. Костер давно остыл, Мора подхватил удочки, ведерко с рыбой и поднялся на плотину, чтобы идти домой. На плотине встречали его поручик Булгаков, довольный, как сытый кот, и два солдата.  
\- Что случилось, ваше благородие? Хозяин зовет меня? – развязно спросил поручика Мора.  
\- Твой хозяин зовет разве что пастора для причастия, - упоенно отвечал поручик, - Старый черт свалился с горячкой, и врач говорит, что не дожить ему и до утра. Считай, что наш с тобою князь уже покойник.  
\- И вы, капитан-поручик, решили отлупить слугу его светлости, раз уж теперь некому вступиться? – догадался Мора.  
\- Что ты, это так дешево! – серебристо рассмеялся поручик, - Я скажу, что ты напал на меня, и вот два свидетеля, - он кивнул на солдат, - и ты вернешься в острог. Теперь уже навсегда, и некому будет выкупить твою свободу. А в остроге ты свое получишь, не беспокойся.  
Мора бережно поставил ведерко с рыбой на землю:  
\- Как же я напал на вас, господин капитан-поручик?  
Поручик раскрыл было рот, чтобы рассказать, как – и внезапно стремительная сила подхватила его и увлекла. Солдаты ничему не успели помешать – где им было тягаться с питомцем Кенигсбергского чрева? Мора за шкирку подтащил поручика к тому краю плотины, где низвергалась вода, и с ускорением метнул в бурные воды – только подошвы мелькнули. Затем повернулся к застывшим в ужасе солдатам:  
\- Вяжите, православные! Утопил я начальничка вашего!  
\- Врешь, живой он! – один из солдат осторожно глянул вниз и расцвел – поручик, мокрый и грязный, но вполне живой, лез из воды.  
\- Значит, не буду я повешен, - вздохнул сокрушенно Мора. Он собрался было удрать, но понял, что бежать ему некуда, как тому графу – все рухнуло. Да и не хотелось бежать ему, а хотелось – лечь и сдохнуть.

«Bien recueilli, débouté de chacun» - вот что вертелось в памяти у Моры, когда, избитого батогами, вносили его в барак и Шило бросился к нему с криком:  
\- Кормилец!  
\- Еще скажи – отец родной, - тихо отозвался Мора.  
Еще месяц Мора лежал, обложенный бодягой и какими-то еще припарками, а Фома с Шилом с почтением за ним ухаживали – лично, не допуская до такого дела шнырей. В первый же день Мора поднялся и сам дошел до параши – но обратно его тащили все-таки товарищи.  
Капрал Медянкин перед раздачей батогов сказал даже с каким-то сочувствием:  
\- Говорил я тебе, Мора Михай, не лезь к его светлости – а не то обратно вернешься. Но ты же умный, ты же не послушал…  
Мора лежал целыми днями – то на животе, то на боку – и размышлял, зря он дал себя поймать или не зря. По всему выходило – зря и он, Мора, дурак. Еще думал о том, наврал ли ему поручик о том, что старый князь помер. По всему выходило, что и верно, помер. Князь был древний дед, лет ему было, наверное, все шестьдесят, и неудивительно, что в таком возрасте человек вдруг взял и помер. Море было обидно – ведь все его честолюбивые замыслы умерли тоже. Но оставался тайник в плотине, а в Москве – Матрена, и срок у Моры – всего-то два года. Что делать потом? Расписки подделывать да недорослей в карты надувать, и никакой тебе тофаны, никакой Вены, никакого баронства Вартенберг. Баронство делят уже с высунутыми от усердия языками молодые князья…  
Когда Мора смог впервые выйти погулять, лежал снег. Мора шел по загаженному двору острога, и Шило бережно поддерживал его под локоток:  
\- Не споткнись, кормилец.  
Этот «кормилец» раздражал Мору бесконечно, хоть и не был со стороны товарищей издевательством. Скорее, данью благодарности – столько месяцев Мора жертвовал часть своего жалованья друзьям-арестантам. И старый князь был бы приятно удивлен на своем пушистом облаке для важных господ – у каторжников тоже существовал свой долг чести. Впрочем, бывший заключенный Кенигсбергской тюрьмы, кажется, все-таки это знал.  
\- Мора Михай! – окликнул цыгана караульный.  
\- Здесь, начальник, - отозвался Мора.  
\- В караульню, к капралу! Человек к тебе!  
Мора поплелся за солдатом, гадая, что там за человек. Мысли в голову лезли самые разнообразные.  
В караульне Мору поджидали бессменный капрал Медянкин – как всегда, навеселе – и псарь Готлиб.  
\- Здравствуй, Мора, - по-немецки поздоровался Готлиб.  
\- Он по-русски не говорит, только по-своему, - пояснил капралу Мора, и ответил Готлибу, - привет, если не шутишь.  
\- Я понимаю его, разговаривай, - добродушно отмахнулся капрал, - думаешь, он со мной по-другому говорил? Воркуйте, голуби, мне тренировка нужна – я немецкий изучаю.  
\- Поручик врал, что ты повешен, - сказал Готлиб, с интересом вглядываясь в Мору, - ну и рожа у тебя, оказывается!  
\- Так натюрель! Видишь, не повешен, даже уши сохранил, отделался батогами.  
\- Скажи за это спасибо полицмейстеру. Хозяин дружен с ним и просил за тебя.  
\- Князь не помер? – обрадовался Мора.  
\- Собрался было помирать – наш доктор каждый день говорил, что он не доживет до утра. Пастор, болтун толстый, не выходил из хозяйских покоев. И кровь пускали, и пиявок прикладывали – горячка, все без толку. Из столицы приезжал личный лекарь ее величества…  
\- Господин Лесток?  
\- Лесток давно сослан, нет, другой приезжал. Он-то и выходил больного – но месяц с ним возился, не меньше. Личный врач ее величества – в городе знатная была ажитация…  
\- Старая любовь не ржавеет, - усмехнулся Мора.  
\- Поаккуратнее, - нараспев напомнил капрал, - оскорбление величества! Или еще батогов захотел?  
\- Тогда дружба, ваше благородие, старая дружба.  
\- То-то же!  
\- И что князь сейчас? – спросил у Готлиба Мора, - Здоров и охотится?  
\- Куда ему охотиться, - ответствовал Готлиб, - Лежит в постели с тряпкой на лбу, пишет мемуары – «Семьдесят интересных лет». Велел рассказать ему, как я тебя навестил.  
Мора приободрился, но виду не подал. Спросил:  
\- А как поручик? Все зверствует?  
\- Более не может. Продулся в карты полицмейстеру и теперь как воск в его руках. А полицмейстер – лучший друг нашего хозяина и тоже должен ему выше крыши. Так что солдаты стоят у нас теперь только на крыльце, да и то не всегда. Наивный поручик, он никогда не садился за карточный стол с хозяином, все сетовал, что тот играет грязно. А с полицмейстером сел и играл – как будто в нашем доме живет единственный в городе шулер!  
\- Поаккуратнее! – опять пропел капрал, - Оскорбление представителя власти!  
\- А знатно вы по-немецки понимаете, ваше благородие, - подольстился Мора.  
\- А то! – расцвел Медянкин.  
\- Я сохранил твои вещи. И банки с пудрой, и нос. Что-то подсказывает мне – ты скоро вернешься, - сказал Готлиб.  
\- Не сглазить бы. Спасибо, что нос не выкинул.  
\- Я принес тебе дачку, - чуть смущенно признался Готлиб и выложил на стол объемистый сверток. Капрал не на шутку оживился, раскрыл сверток:  
\- Нужно проверить, нет ли чего запретного.  
Содержимое свертка радовало глаз: шмат сала, вареные яйца, добрая краюха хлеба и венец творения – жареная курица. Медянкин немедленно завладел курицей:  
\- В ней может быть напильник. Или может не быть напильника – все равно такое тебе не положено, - капрал оторвал куриную ногу и впился в нее зубами.  
\- На здоровьице, ваше благородие, - вежливо отвечал Мора, - спасибо, Готлиб. И его светлости передай спасибо – за мои целые уши.  
«Сало караульные отнимут, - подумал Мора, - но это ерунда. Князь не помер. Значит, и я еще побарахтаюсь».  
Он стоял на пороге караульни со своим свертком, из которого стражник, действительно, тут же утянул сало, и смотрел на бараки, на ели под снегом, на огни далеких домов на берегу застывшей подо льдом реки – и туман застилал его глаза, и лампадки нищих домишек казались Море иллюминацией волшебного поместья Вартенберг.

Но барахтался Мора до самой весны – скоро сказка сказывается, да не скоро дело делается. За это время наведалась к арестанту прекрасная госпожа Шкварня, привезла трактирные яства, высоко оцененные караульными, пообещала ждать и помнить. «Жди, дура, - думал Мора, - освобожусь – и попа к попе, кто дальше прыгнет».  
Солнышко растопило сосульки на крыше барака – толстые и мощные, как сталактиты, одна такая сосулька убила зимою собаку. Прояснилось небо, начал оседать снег. Самозабвенно орали вороны. Мора стоял во дворе, смотрел на реку и думал, не зальет ли вода по весне его тайник.  
\- Мора Михай, в караульню! – прокричал истошно стражник, - И с вещами!  
\- Под счастливой звездой ты, Мора, - завистливо проговорил Фома, - мне бы твою фортуну!  
\- Не сглазь, дурак, - осмотрительно напомнил Шило, - твоя фортуна в том, что опять кормильца обретешь.  
\- Поторопись, цыган – там в караульне такое чудо тебя ожидает! – стражник был сам не свой. Мора даже подивился – кто же произвел на солдата подобное впечатление?  
В караульне ждали его пастор с женой. Медянкин во все глаза смотрел на черную Венеру, и пасторша от смущения прикрывала лицо шалью.  
\- Он внес деньги за тебя, - капрал кивнул на толстенького, важно надутого пастора, - Видать, его светлости по душе такие слуги, как ты.  
\- Мора добрый слуга, - возразила Софья, - а с лица ведь воду не пить, так вы говорите?  
\- Мы говорим – сколько волка ни корми, он все в лес смотрит, - отвечал капрал, - и еще – на вкус и цвет товарища нет (тут и пасторша, и пастор почему-то сделали оскорбленные лица). Так что забирайте ваше нещечко, пока я не передумал.  
\- Ты хоть обпередумайся, деньги плачены полицмейстеру, - тихо по-немецки прошипел пастор, но капрал все же услышал:  
\- Я вас прекрасно понял, падре, - ехидно отвечал он тоже по-немецки. Пастор побагровел.  
\- Господин капрал изучает язык Лютера и Томазиуса, - пояснил Мора, - и достиг значительных успехов.  
\- Иди уже с глаз моих! – замахнулся на Мору капрал, - Что стоишь, как сосватанный?  
\- Пойдемте, сын мой, - пастор хотел было взять Мору за руку, но тот отстранился:  
\- Не нужно, отец мой. Вошки на вас перескочат…  
Капрал услышал, расхохотался, и уже беззлобно напутствовал Мору:  
\- Помни, цыган, из-за чего ты сюда попал, и прежних ошибок не делай. Ступай себе с богом.  
\- Прощайте, ваше благородие, - отвечал Мора, - Обещаю не возвращаться.

Отмытый, избавленный от вшей Мора стоял перед домом старого князя. Прежняя его партикулярная одежда теперь болталась на нем свободно, и недавнего арестанта, казалось, мог подхватить и унести резкий весенний ветер.  
На крыльце маялись два сонных солдата.  
\- Его светлость ждет меня, - скрывая волнение, обратился к ним Мора.  
\- Арестант вернулся! – солдаты переглянулись, - Сейчас кликнем твою жертву, пусть тебя проводит.  
Один из них ушел и через минуту вернулся с поручиком. Херувим ничуть не изменился – явился с тем же недоуменным лицом, только в руке вместо книжки держал вязание и спицы.  
\- Явился, шельма, - поручик с удовлетворением оглядел отощавшего, жалкого Мору, - будет тебе наука. Сразу бы признался, что не умеешь ворожить.  
\- Его светлость ждет меня, - повторил Мора.  
\- Так ступай - куда идти, ты знаешь. Мне недосуг тебя провожать, я занят, - поручик тряхнул локонами и предъявил вязание, - госпожа Дурыкина презента от меня к вечеру ожидает.  
Мора вошел в дом, потрясенный произошедшей переменой. Поручик же уселся в прихожей на кушетку и вернулся к своему занятию – продолжил вязать какую-то салфетку. Мора проследовал по пустынному коридору, постучал в дверь той единственной комнаты, в которой бывал здесь. Услышал сердитое «Herein!», и бесшумно вошел, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Князь писал что-то за своим пюпитром – возможно, те самые мемуары, «Семьдесят интересных лет» – и головы не повернул, когда Мора вошел. На стене прибавился гобелен внушительных размеров, с вытканными на нем изображениями жителей Севера, и каждый житель держал в руках свое охотничье орудие. Так святые на иконах держат в руках орудия, которыми были убиты.  
\- Ваша светлость, вы звали меня? – напомнил о себе Мора. Князь повернулся, отбросил перо – и чернильные брызги запятнали бумагу и белый его манжет.  
\- Ты обошелся мне втрое дороже, чем в прошлый раз, - сердито признался старик, - Ты стоил мне так дорого, что сейчас я готов обнять тебя.  
\- Так обнимайте, никто не видит, и вшей на мне уже нет, - усмехнулся Мора.  
\- Не могу, - признался князь, - гордыня не позволяет.  
\- Тогда не надо, - и Мора заговорил на всякий случай по-французски, - Вы желаете продолжить то, о чем просили меня?  
\- Продолжай, - со своим чудовищным акцентом отвечал старик, - видишь, я даже стреножил нашего поручика. Сидит в уголочке, вяжет.  
\- Теперь я еще больше вам должен. Но я постараюсь расплатиться за вашу милость…  
\- Мне не нужно служить семь лет, как той твоей даме. Я выкупил тебя из острога – так это самому мне нужно было больше, чем тебе. Просто сделай то, о чем я тебя просил – и будем в расчете.  
\- Я слышал, вы были больны? Как сейчас здоровье вашей светлости?  
\- Светлость чуть не отдала богу душу. Да и до сих пор чертов клистир еще не разрешает мне ездить верхом, - Мора понял, что речь идет о докторе, - Ступай, Мора, и возвращайся, когда будут вести. Моя сословная гордость протестует, но я до смерти рад тебя видеть.  
\- Я тоже бесконечно счастлив, что вы живы, - Мора поклонился.  
\- Как лакей… - проворчал старый князь, - возьми урок у Булгакова, он кланяется как бог.  
Мора задумался – кланяются ли боги, и если да, то кому – но вслух ничего не сказал.

Из Москвы прибыл давешний гончий – а имя его было Лев – и с присущей ему невозмутимостью назвал астрономическую цену за свои услуги.  
\- Ты прежде вдвое меньше брал, - пробовал возражать Мора.  
\- Прежде я бумагу возил, а теперь повезу человека, - отвечал гончий, и Море нечем было крыть.  
\- Ты женился? – спросил гончего Мора.  
\- Раз приехал к тебе – значит, не женился. Загадал я, что это дело будет у меня последним – а тебя, как на грех, закрыли. Я уж думал – никогда мне не завязать…  
\- А как поживает почтенная госпожа Гольц?  
\- Что ей сделается. Живет не тужит, старик к ней сватается богатый, а госпожа наша все перебирает – то ли старый жених, то ли молодой секретарь. А так-то все у ней по-прежнему – карты, движ барыжный, бардак новый открыла…  
\- А про меня говорила что-нибудь? – спросил Мора без особой надежды.  
\- Как узнала, что с тобой в Соликамск собираюсь – велела беречь тебя и обещала ноги вырвать, если что с тобой случится. А больше – ничего.  
Гончий посмотрел на Мору – большой и покатый, как валун – и во взгляде его, обычно туповатом и сонном, забрезжила ирония:  
\- Может, и плачет Матрена по ночам в подушку по тебе – я того не знаю. Беречь тебя велела – как тухлое яйцо.

Ночь обнимала своими крылами спящий город. Соловьи заливались упоительно, из раскрытого окна пахло черемухой – как у кота под хвостом. На реке сиротливо светились фонарики ночных рыболовов. В кабинете старого князя догорала одинокая свеча, бросая на стены страшные, живые тени. Князь писал письмо на листе, закрепленном на высоком пюпитре, и в черных зеркальных глазах его отражался дьявол. Свеча догорала, но и писать оставалось уже недолго.  
За спиной князя в колеблющемся свете особенно жутким казался гобелен – «Народы севера и их разнообразие». Один из персонажей гобелена вдруг отделился от стены – словно отважный эвенкский охотник решил поразмять кости – но нет, это был всего лишь молодой цыган с повязкой на лице, скрывающей рваные ноздри.  
\- Еще немного, Мора, я скоро закончу, - старый князь оглянулся, тотчас забрызгал чернилами манжет и тихо выругался по-немецки.  
\- Поторопитесь, скоро сменится охрана, - напомнил Мора.  
Князь наконец передал ему сложенный, запечатанный листок, на секунду задумался и неожиданно обнял Мору, прошептав:  
\- С богом!  
\- Не верю в бога, - отвечал Мора, сверкнув кяфирской своей улыбкой – и растворился в оконном проеме, в темном чреве сада, в соловьиной ночи.  
Старик подошел к окну, вгляделся близорукими глазами в белый сад и в черное, звездное небо. Все это было уже с ним когда-то – белый сад, небо с мерцающими созвездиями, такое же окно, в которое смотрел он на уходящего от него человека. Эпибалон эклаен, будь он проклят.

 

-А что, граф, во время ваших походов вы никогда не предпринимали ничего важного ночью? – лукаво спросил гофмаршал Левольд голосом мягким – как пух, как соболиный мех – и сделал выразительное движение бровями. Фельдмаршал фон Мюних, дубина военная, не понял толком, то ли он жертва куртуазного флирта, то ли заговор его раскрыт и все пропало, и отвечал деревянным голосом:  
-Не помню, чтоб я когда-нибудь предпринимал что-нибудь чрезвычайное ночью, но мое правило пользоваться всяким благоприятным случаем.  
Герцог смотрел на обоих через стол и думал «Дураки оба». А дураками они оба не были, и по всему выходило, что дурак сейчас как раз герцог. Фельдмаршал отвел глаза, а Левольд, наоборот, смотрел на герцога внимательно и улыбался своей легкой, летучей, за столько лет отработанной придворной улыбкой, в призрачных ореолах свечей – как фарфоровая кукла.  
\- Поздно, пора гостю и честь знать. Прощайте, ваша светлость, и прощайте, граф, - фельдмаршал, озадаченный намеками, от греха поспешил восвояси. Герцог проводил его, вернулся – Левольд сидел в кресле, играл перстнями и смотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Что это был за спектакль, Рейнгольд? – сердито спросил герцог, - Зачем тебе знать, что он делает по ночам?  
\- Я пытался понять, придет ли он этой ночью по твою душу с гвардейцами, - Левольд поднял глаза – бархатные, божественные, погибель всех фрейлин, - И по всему выходит, что он придет.  
\- И что теперь мне делать? – герцог не верил, что фельдмаршал так скоро осмелится поднять мятеж, но ему интересно стало, каким будет ответ.  
\- Я не знаю, Эрик. Поставь охрану, положи пиштоль под подушку…А лучше всего – арестуй фельдмаршала первым. Не у того ты спрашиваешь, - Левольд пожал плечами и театрально вздохнул, - Я не военный человек, я просто не знаю.  
\- Рене…  
\- Не зови меня этим детским именем, - поморщился Левольд, - мое имя имеет прекрасную полную форму.  
\- Хорошо, Рейнгольд, - герцог приблизился к его креслу и встал позади, опершись руками о спинку, - Что будешь ты делать, если меня вдруг арестуют?  
\- Какого ответа ты ждешь? – в голосе Левольда отозвались и обида, и насмешка, и отчаяние, - «С тобой я готов и в тюрьму и на смерть идти»? Прости, Эрик, это не в моей манере. Меня могут не так понять, если я попрошусь к тебе в равелин.  
Левольд запрокинул голову, поймал руку герцога, лежавшую на спинке кресла, и прижал к губам:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Но себя я люблю больше. Уж извини меня за это. Поставь охрану у дверей спальни. Я не хочу оказаться Кассандрой, - Левольд помолчал, провел рукой герцога по своей фарфоровой щеке – и отпустил, - Завтра утром я приеду к тебе. В семь утра, по первому снегу.   
\- Ты же спишь до обеда, - усмехнулся герцог.  
\- Ради тебя проснусь. Лишь затем, чтобы убедиться, что я все-таки не Кассандра.  
\- Ты можешь просто переночевать здесь.  
\- Спасибо, нет, - Левольд смешно сморщился, - Из-за всех этих траурных дел – прости, Эрик – я две ночи спал на составленных вместе стульях, и все оттого, что кое-кто сломал козетку в моей жалкой каморке гофмаршала. Хочется уже лечь на что-то ровное, и чтобы оно не рассыпалось под тобой посреди ночи, - Левольд зевнул, прикрыл рот рукой – блеснули перстни и полированные ногти:  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже поеду. Ваша светлость проводит гостя?  
\- Могу даже завернуть тебя в шубу.  
Но в шубу гостя заворачивал лакей. Герцог смотрел с досадой на торжественное облачение хрупкого Левольда в пушистый соболиный мех – лакей лебезил, Левольд жеманничал. На сердце скреблись кошки – да что там, целая рысь.  
\- Прощай, Рейнгольд, - попрощался герцог, и угол рта его нервно дернулся. Левольд легко провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу, успокаивая, стирая тик:  
\- Прощай, Эрик. Не забудь поставить охрану. А лучше всего – все-таки арестуй фельдмаршала, - и сбежал вниз по лестнице, стуча каблуками и оставляя за собой шлейф французской золотой пудры.  
Герцог вернулся в свои покои, подошел к окну – из окна библиотеки отлично был виден подъезд. Левольд спускался к карете – в пушистой шубке, изящный и забавный, как игрушка. Оглянулся на окна, кивнул темной фигуре в окне и впорхнул в свою карету – словно сказочная фея. Золотой экипаж легко покатился прочь – по аллее зимнего сада, до самых крон засыпанного пышным снегом. Созвездия поздней осени тревожно горели в небе, как драгоценные камни на черной бархатной подкладке.

 

\- Хозяйка, к вам Алоис Шкленарж! – торжественно продекламировал мальчишка-казачок, явно упиваясь иностранными словами. «Кого только черт не носит», - Матрена отложила в сторону книгу о похождениях кавалера де Молэ и велела:  
\- Веди его, посмотрим, что за гусь.  
Мальчик вернулся с кавалером, ничуть не худшим, чем книжный де Молэ. Под мышкой держал кавалер великолепную шляпу, и волнистые волосы, черные, как вороново крыло, обрамляли матовое узкое лицо с крупным, но изящным носом. Лицо было совсем чужое, словно фарфоровая маска, надетая поверх своего собственного лица, а глаза – карие, насмешливые – были те самые.  
\- Рад видеть вас, госпожа банкирша Гольц, - кавалер поклонился, и пряди упали ему на лоб – одна из них была белая.  
\- Долго же ты ехал ко мне, Виконт, - отвечала Матрена, - уж и яблоки попадали, и Саггитариус и Лира твои дважды выходили и скрылись, и медведь в лесу издох…  
\- Так в остроге я сидел, муттер, - Мора взял ее руки в свои и поцеловал по очереди, - Со всей дури офицера в речку выкинул.  
\- Был дурак – дурак и остался, - рассмеялась Матрена.  
\- Кабы не заступничество одной высокой особы, которую зовешь ты курвой немецкой – сидел бы я в остроге до сих пор.  
\- Мальчик мой, золото мое – ты ушел, чтобы стать равным мне? – в голосе Матрены смешались горечь и издевка, - А ведь ты всего лишь поменял хозяина.  
Ни тени не пробежало по гладкой маске, Мора лишь чуть склонил голову набок, как птица – это был новый жест, явно скопированный им у кого-то. Они давно не виделись, и у Моры появились уже новые, следующие учителя.   
\- Может, оно и не так уж плохо, госпожа Гольц. Говорят, каков хозяин, таков и слуга – а герцог все же чуть-чуть получше, чем вдова-банкирша? – Мора опять собрался поцеловать ее руку, но Матрена не дала, - Не плачь по мне, муттер – стану и я свободен. Приеду к тебе на шестерке белых коней и в белой шляпе – только дай мне время, и полугода нет, как я из острога.  
\- Я уже бабкой буду, пока ты соберешься, - криво усмехнулась Матрена.  
\- Ну, Юшка не даст тебе заскучать, - ядовито напомнил Мора.  
«Юшка в сравнении с тобой как матрешка рядом с мозельским фарфором» - подумала Матрена и спросила:  
\- Теперь-то сможешь раскрыть свою интригу?  
\- Да там той интриги, - отмахнулся Мора, небрежно всплеснув кружевным рукавом, - Молчал, оттого что сглазить боялся. Папаша мой отыскался, цесарский аптекарь Павел Шкленарж. На днях абшид подтвердим и направимся на родину, в потомственный домишко Шкленаржей.  
\- А как же граф Гастон Делакруа? – припомнила Матрена, - Ты мне в Кениге и дом его показывал, и выезд.  
\- Все мы хотим казаться лучше, - вздохнул Мора, - выдумываем себе в предки графов, когда никакого папаши нет. А когда нашелся – рады и аптекарю. Я и не чаял, что мы с ним увидимся…  
\- Здоров ты врать, Виконт, - не поверила Матрена, - Левку-то моего привез, не потерял?  
\- Жив и невредим твой гончий Лев, вернулся в добром здравии. Только просить он тебя хотел – отпусти сего хищника с нами. Очень ему охота на вотчину Шкленаржей поглядеть.  
\- И далеко ли домик Шкленаржей?  
\- Силезское поместье Вартенберг.  
\- Да уж, поближе Соликамска, - саркастически заметила Матрена, - А что ж Левка сам за себя не попросит?  
\- Стыдно ему. Вон сидит на козлах, идти боится, - Мора подвел Матрену к окну и указал на стоящую у подъезда карету. Гончий Лев и в самом деле сидел на облучке, но не боялся и не стеснялся, а заливисто хохотал, содрогаясь, как гора во время землетрясения. Дверь кареты была открыта, и возле кареты стоял, играя тростью, виновник громового смеха. Даже отсюда, из окна, было видно, какой это изящный господин и как похожи они с сегодняшним, новым Морой – одно лицо, разве что господин тот Моры лет на двадцать старше. Он рассказывал Льву что-то, указывая тростью в глубину улицы – то ли делился воспоминаниями, то ли комментировал прохожих, и видно было, что сам он еле сдерживает смех, а уж Лев-то заливался…  
\- Я же просил его сидеть в карете! – расстроился Мора.  
\- Боишься, что его узнают? – догадалась Матрена. Мора сделал большие глаза:  
\- В Москве? Кто?  
\- Так это и есть папаша Шкленарж… - задумчиво произнесла Матрена, - Видно, конечно, что он никакой не аптекарь. Повадка выдает. Посоветуй папаше хоть ножку подволакивать, что ли…Или сутулиться.  
\- Спасибо за науку, хозяйка.  
\- Все, не хозяйка я тебе, переметнулся.  
\- Так отпустишь Льва?  
\- Да пусть катится, путешественник. Невеста его плакать будет, так это не моя забота.  
Матрена смотрела вблизи на своего бывшего любимца – и как он так сделал, что нос одного цвета с лицом и кожа не фаянсово-белая, как у Юшки, а человеческого цвета и с нежным румянцем? Художник, талант… И коса у него, и галстук, и в перстне розовый камень…  
\- Что за перстень у тебя? – Матрена взяла его руку и повернула так, что мутный камень заиграл, меняя свой цвет.  
\- Возьми на память, - Мора снял перстень и надел ей на палец, - Ты ведь носила прежде такой?  
\- Возвращайся, - тихо попросила Матрена, - из Силезии своей. Наиграешься со своими господами – и возвращайся…  
\- Когда выйдут на небо Саггитариус и Лира? И звезды опустятся низко, к самой земле?  
\- Да хоть когда. В карете, в белой шляпе, или пешком и на одной ноге – просто возвращайся.  
\- Об одном еще хочу попросить тебя, муттер, - проговорил Мора, и улыбка сошла с его лица, - Долг чести, как называет это одна высокая особа. В Ярославском остроге содержатся двое арестантов, Фома и Шило – позаботься о них, не бросай бедняг. Я оставлю деньги…  
\- Не надо, я все сделаю. А что же высокая особа – ему-то всяко ближе позаботиться о несчастных? Что же ты его не попросил?  
\- Звезды не смотрят с небес на нас, смертных. А смотрят – так и не видят, близоруки они и рассеянны. Если поднимешься к ним на небо – может, и разглядят тебя, ничтожного, а может, и нет.  
\- На что же смотрят они там, в своем небе?  
\- Наверное, друг на друга.


End file.
